Ce qui fait défaut
by Elisab68
Summary: Sam 22 ans / Dean 26 ans. Trop de chasses, trop épuisés pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Rapidement les Winchester se retrouvent devant le fait accompli. Maintenant, ils vont tout faire pour réparer les dégâts. Mais n'est-ce pas déjà trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui fait défaut**

Chapitre 1

- Où est ton frère ? Questionne John dans un soupir en jetant sa lourde sacoche en cuir chargée d'armes derrière la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel que nous louons pour plusieurs jours.

Fatigué, il s'avance lentement et grimace en faisait rouler plusieurs fois son épaule douloureuse avant de s'installer sur l'un des deux lits simples de la chambre que je partage avec Sam.

Mon père a nettoyé toutes traces de notre passage après avoir éliminer un polymorphe manipulateur qui aimait faire souffrir ses victimes et qui sévissait dans cette petite ville perdue de six milles habitants au Nord Est des Etats Unis.

Ses restes ont été brûlés et les cendres dispersées dans le lac à proximité.

Le travail a été fait correctement… _dans les règles de l'art._

Quand on y pense, cette traque n'a pas été particulièrement difficile, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous enchaînons chasse après chasse sans jamais s'arrêter vraiment.

Et maintenant, nous nous permettons quelques heures de répit. Un moment un peu flou où nous nous retrouvons enfin tous les trois indemnes dans une chambre de motel bas de gamme, à la périphérie de la ville.

Nous restons silencieux pendant plusieurs heures et faisons le tri dans nos têtes des évènements qui se sont déroulés. Ils nous arrivent parfois de soigner nos blessures et souvent de nous sentir coupable d'avoir tué un monstre qui a pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme ou d'un enfant.

Il nous reste alors un goût amer au fond de la gorge qui va persister durant quelques jours. C'est inévitable, après chaque mission, il y a toujours un ou plusieurs corps dont l'apparence est terriblement humaine et qu'il faut faire disparaître dans les flammes d'un bûcher improvisé.

Et c'est cette réalité là qui est dure à encaisser.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien à redire, _enfin… presque_.

C'est mon père qui a insisté pour nettoyer la zone. Il n'a également pas souhaité notre présence. Le corps du polymorphe étant ma réplique exacte.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, Sam à vu papa planter une longue lame en argent dans le cœur du monstre qui me ressemblait trait pour trait tout en s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol sans demander son reste. _

J'ai vu dans le regard de mon petit frère le choc qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu la scène, avant de comprendre la situation et de tourner son regard désemparé, puis soulagé, vers moi. Une dualité d'émotions en quelques secondes pour voir enfin son grand frère bien vivant et presque à poil, complètement ligoté et attaché à une canalisation d'égout dégueulasse.

Les rires et les habituelles moqueries qui ont suivi nous ont permis de décompresser, de faire disparaître la peur…

Un peu avant minuit, nous sommes rentrés et avons repris nos habitudes. D'abord vérifier les protections de sel et autres talismans que nous avons installé avant de partir. Puis laisser la priorité à la salle de bain pour celui qui chlingue le plus (_c'est-à-dire moi) _en veillant à ce qu'il laisse de l'eau chaude pour le suivant. Et enfin, pour le plus valide d'entre nous _(Sam cette fois-ci) _d'aller chercher à manger dans le petit self ouvert 24/24 à côté de la station essence située à quelques bornes d'ici.

Le silence est venu naturellement envahir la pièce, laissant nos esprits vagabonder sans que nous ne nous rendions compte de l'heure qui passait.

Je soupire de nouveau, regarde l'heure à ma montre et repense à la question de mon père.

- Sam est parti chercher la bouffe…

Et ça va faire un sacré bout de temps qu'il est parti. Il est presque deux heures du matin et nous commençons à trouver le temps long.

Mon père me lance un dernier regard et du menton m'indique la porte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en fulminant dans sa barbe.

Je prends alors ma veste en cuir en grognant et maudis mon p'tit con de frangin qui n'est même pas capable d'aller chercher un casse-dalle sans qu'il lui arrive un truc. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas rayé mon bébé parce que là, il risque de prendre une sacrée dérouillée !

Dehors la nuit est fraîche, surtout à cette période de l'année, et je n'entends qu'un chien aboyer au claire de lune à plusieurs kilomètres.

_Rien d'alarmant. _

Je sors du motel puis fais quelques pas avant de m'arrêter. Mes pieds crissent sur les graviers qui entourent le bâtiment et je scrute l'horizon méthodiquement. L'enseigne vétuste plantée en haut du hall d'entrée clignote difficilement avant de se stabiliser.

J'observe encore un moment le secteur avant de continuer mon inspection.

Après quelques pas, je suis surpris de voir ma voiture noire garée sagement sur le parking. A l'intérieur, Sam est au volant complètement immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Je marmonne passablement énervé et me dirige à grand pas vers l'Impala, prêt à foutre une trempe à mon cadet qui m'a obligé à ressortir alors que je suis complètement claqué. J'ouvre la portière côté conducteur et abaisse mon visage agacé vers lui.

Les jointures de ses mains sont blanches tellement elles s'agrippent à ses cuisses alors qu'il cherche à se retenir pour ne pas tomber en avant. Sa frange habituellement en désordre tombe sur ses yeux et les cache complètement. Seul le bas de son visage dévoile un teint blafard tandis que sa mâchoire contractée le fait paraître extrêmement soucieux et tendu.

Automatiquement, je passe du mode râleur au mode inquiet à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Hey… tu vas bien ?

Ses doigts se crispent légèrement et Sam parait soudain se réveiller. Il se frotte les yeux rapidement, grimace et souffle profondément.

Je m'accroupis à son côté et pose une main rassurante sur son dos courbé.

- Sammy ?

Ses yeux nébuleux sont brillants comme si la fièvre le rongeait de l'intérieur. Je pose une nouvelle fois la main sur son front pour vérifier sa température.

Il n'est pas chaud, seulement légèrement moite.

- Ca va… mieux maintenant… bredouille-t-il nauséeux en respirant doucement l'air frais de la nuit.

- Migraine ou vision ?

Ma demande est directe mais elle lui permet de me répondre avec un minimum de mots.

- Ju… juste une migraine…

- Okay. Lui dis-je rassuré. Tu vas rentrer et prendre ce qu'il faut pour virer cette merde et te reposer.

Sam, malgré sa pâleur, semble avoir repris un peu plus contenance et amorce plusieurs mouvements lents pour sortir de la voiture. Je l'aide en le soutenant par le coude et le plaque un instant contre la Chevrolet pour le stabiliser alors qu'il tangue dangereusement.

- Bah dit-donc, elle a l'air sacrément vache celle-ci ! Lui dis-je moqueur. Tu ressembles à une merde !

- Mff…chier…. Marmonne t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je vois que le simple fait de parler lui remonte l'intestin dans le fond de la gorge. Pourtant, il se retourne maladroitement pour me montrer la nourriture qu'il a acheté pour nous, trônant sur le siège passager.

- Je te ramène d'abord et ensuite je viens chercher la bouffe. Lui dis-je encore en passant l'un de ses bras derrière mon cou pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés dans notre chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assoit sur le lit comme l'avait fait papa quelques heures plus tôt. Les coudes sur les genoux et le visage caché entre ses deux mains… Il soupire encore.

La porte que je claque lorsque je reviens avec les sacs de nourriture ne le fait même pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Je fouille alors dans son sac et prends deux comprimés que je lui tends avec un verre d'eau fraîche.

- Ca ne va pas s'améliorer si tu restes comme ça sans rien faire !

Sam pince ses lèvres à ma remarque et se saisit des médicaments qu'il avale d'une seule traite, sans dire un mot, puis allonge son long corps sur le lit, les yeux toujours cachés à l'intérieur de son coude droit.

- Il faudrait peut être que t'aille voir un gynéco ? Lui dis-je ironique.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de me foutre de sa gueule mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, surtout quand je me fais du souci pour lui, ça m'aide à me détendre…

Lorsque je le vois me tendre rageusement le majeur de sa main gauche dans ma direction, je suis presque rassuré.

C'est à ce moment là que mon père décide de sortir de la salle de bain. Il observe un instant Sam affalé sur le lit puis se dirige vers la table où se trouve notre repas désormais froid.

- Il faudrait que tu consultes un médecin Sam. Lance t-il alors, tandis que mon cadet soupire d'agacement.

- Ca va passer… Murmure t-il tout de même en maudissant le son enroué de sa propre voix.

- C'est un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Reprend John. Dean, tu gères ça demain, trouve un toubib avant que l'on quitte la ville.

J'acquiesce de la tête et m'installe en face de lui pour manger.

- Tu sens meilleur ! Reprend mon père en me regardant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour la bouche pleine.

Nous continuons de manger en silence et jetons de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur Sam qui semble s'être endormi malgré son mal de tête.

Nous le laissons tranquille et allons nous coucher après cette journée qui semble avoir duré un siècle. Mon père dépose sur Sam une couverture légère et plonge à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, écrasé par la fatigue, après s'être plié en Z comme il le pouvait dans le canapé du salon trop étroit.

Je suis le dernier à m'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de mon petit frère.

Nous sommes là tous les trois, bien vivants_._

Ma dernière pensée est que demain sera un autre jour, avec son lot de surprise et d'inquiétude.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Lorsque Sam se réveille, le soleil filtre déjà à travers les rideaux, traçant un vif rayon de lumière sur son lit pour s'arrêter juste un peu au dessus de son front.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières gêné et ouvre enfin les yeux.

Il observe un instant le plafond et reste plongé dans ses réflexions sans bouger. Doucement, il tourne la tête en direction de son frère qui dort profondément sur le lit parallèle au sien. La porte de leur chambre est entrebâillée et il peut entendre également le souffle profond de son père qui dort dans la pièce voisine.

Lentement, il se redresse et observe tranquillement la chambre comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, puis son regard s'attarde de nouveau sur Dean. Il l'examine à son tour curieux et remarque la façon dont sa figure peut se détendre lorsqu'il dort. Ses traits durs qu'il arbore dans la journée laissent désormais place à un visage doux et paisible qui le rend plus jeune encore. Son bras est glissé instinctivement sous son oreiller tout près de l'arme blanche qu'il dépose chaque soir à cet endroit avant de s'endormir.

Dean est toujours tellement sur le qui-vive qu'il peut passer du repos le plus complet au soldat prêt au combat en quelques secondes. La formation rigoureuse que lui a inculqué John y est bien évidemment pour quelque chose. Avec son quart de siècle bien entamé, Dean peut désormais rivaliser avec les plus grands chasseurs.

_L'apparence peut être bien trompeuse parfois !_

Doucement, Sam se relève et prend la direction de la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements de rechange. Il s'est déplacé aussi silencieusement qu'un chat pour éviter de réveiller son père et son aîné qui méritent quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

Il n'est que six heures trente du matin mais le temps est déjà dégagé et lumineux.

Sa migraine contenue semble avoir disparu au détriment d'autre chose… Il ne se sent pas vraiment bien, légèrement nauséeux et surtout complètement vidé. _Peut-être qu'après une bonne douche il ira mieux. _

Sam se frotte énergiquement le visage avec ses deux mains pour chasser le reste de sommeil qui s'accroche encore à lui.

Il s'enferme ensuite à double tours dans la salle d'eau et fait face au grand miroir fixé derrière le lavabo. Son regard se fige sur son reflet lui permettant de s'observer immobile et silencieux.

Son esprit vagabonde…

Et il perd progressivement la notion du temps.

Lorsqu'un frisson l'assaille, ses idées reprennent place douloureusement. Il baisse alors la tête et gémit en serrant des poings contre l'émaille blanc du lavabo.

Comme un automate, il se défait de ses vêtements et garde seulement son boxer taché de sang au niveau de l'aine. Il écarte doucement le tissu et retire un mouchoir qui dissimule un symbole qu'il s'est gravé avec la pointe de son couteau, dans la soirée.

La plaie rouge est au début de sa cicatrisation et suinte encore un peu par endroit. L'endroit est sensible mais il est bien choisi car jamais personne n'aura idée de regarder là.

Pour l'instant, c'est encore douloureux, mais il était nécessaire et vital qu'il l'ait sur lui en permanence.

Il se désinfecte méticuleusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit et laisse la cicatrice à l'air libre. Une fois complètement déshabillé, il passe sous la douche et se remémore la nuit précédente.

Sam se souvient de tout.

Et essaie désormais d'être lui-même alors qu'il se sent brisé de l'intérieur.

Des larmes s'échappent involontairement de ses yeux qui sont vite balayées par le jet d'eau puissant.

Un sanglot étouffé qu'il ne peut contenir filtre entre ses lèvres presque closes.

Las de cette situation qui lui échappe, il appuie sa tête contre le carrelage froid et brillant, avant de fermer les yeux et laisse un moment le jet d'eau chaude fouetter désagréablement sa peau avant de se frotter énergiquement le reste du corps avec du savon.

Il laisse échapper une plainte lorsque la mousse pénètre dans les longues éraflures qui lui sillonnent le haut de son dos, de chaque côté des omoplates.

Il sursaute de nouveau et redresse la tête lorsqu'il entend plusieurs coups tambouriner fortement sur la porte de la salle de bain.

- Prends pas toute l'eau chaude Saaam ! Avertit Dean à travers la fine paroi qui les sépare des autres pièces.

- J'ai terminé ! Répond Sam à la va-vite en refermant les robinets d'eau.

Il s'ébroue et s'enroule avec la serviette de l'hôtel un peu trop petite pour lui. Il tamponne doucement sa blessure à son côté et pose une compresse propre dessus avant de s'habiller rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sort, ses affaires sales roulées en boule sous le bras, il semble un peu gêné et maladroit.

- Désolé, j'n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

L'odeur du café est diffuse dans toutes les pièces et son père déjeune tranquillement près de la fenêtre.

- Viens t'asseoir. Ordonne John en lui indiquant le siège devant lui.

Sam dépose ses affaires dans son sac de linge sale et s'installe devant son père.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Ment son cadet.

- Il y a un centre médical au sud de la ville, ton frère t'y emmène dès qu'il sort de la douche.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire… c'était juste une migraine et…

- Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive lorsqu'on est en train de chasser ! Coupe son père d'une voix ferme.

- Ah oui… la chasse… bien évidemment… Soupire Sam.

- Quoi ? Questionne John en haussant des sourcils.

- Rien.

Le silence qui suit plombe l'atmosphère.

- Je sais que tu as été assez secoué hier, mais ce n'était pas ton frère que tu as vu mourir… Juste un polymorphe… Reprend son père pour mettre les choses aux points. Tu sais bien que c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver parfois !

- Je l'ai bien compris papa.

- Alors c'est parfait !

John se lève satisfait et va vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ses armes dans la chambre alors que Dean sort de la salle de bain, apportant avec lui une bouffée d'oxygène.

Sam joue avec sa nourriture, mélange son café noir lentement, mais n'avale rien. Il est trop préoccupé pour songer à manger. De toute façon, il sait que rien ne pourra passer dans son estomac sans avoir envie de tout vomir. Une boule d'angoisse lui compresse tellement la gorge qu'il déglutit avec peine.

Discrètement, il presse ses doigts contre ses tempes pour chasser cette douleur si particulière qui se propage progressivement dans sa tête.

Dean s'assoit et commence à dévorer tout se qu'il trouve avec plaisir. Il aurait préféré une part de tarte mais aujourd'hui le pain, les œufs brouillés et le café suffiront. Il sourit inconsciemment et savoure ce petit moment de bien-être.

Il jette cependant un regard inquiet vers son cadet puis sur son petit déjeuner qui est resté intact.

Il n'a pas le temps de lui faire une remarque qu'il voit par la fenêtre des lumières rouge et bleu clignoter régulièrement et transformer les couleurs du papier peint à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il soulève le rideau lentement et voit une voiture de police patrouiller progressivement aux abords du bâtiment.

- Merde. Lance t-il en se levant et en allant toquer rapidement à la porte de son père. Papa… les flics !

Sam se redresse à son tour et rassemble automatiquement leurs bagages derrière la porte d'entrée.

John sort en quelques secondes et se précipite près de la fenêtre. En levant légèrement le rideau, il peut voir un policier en uniforme s'entretenir avec le propriétaire du motel.

La discussion s'éternise et le gérant mécontent lui remet entre les mains un registre contenant le nom des résidents.

John prend son arme et déverrouille le cran de sûreté avant de la glisser dans son dos, entre sa chemise et son pantalon.

Il voit ensuite un second policier rejoindre son collègue et ensemble ils commencent à toquer à chaque porte en commençant par chaque extrémité.

Dean et Sam se préparent à fuir en cas d'urgence.

Lorsque l'un des policiers tambourine à leur porte, les Winchester restent figés un instant sans bouger.

John inspire et ouvre la porte devant un agent souriant.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur… Le policier hésite et consulte son registre. Monsieur Winter. Je me présente, Agent Watson. Nous avons eu un double homicide la nuit dernière près de votre hôtel et nous interrogeons tous les résidents de ce périmètre. Est-ce que vous auriez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ou de particulier hier soir ?

Le plus vieux des Winchester se détend progressivement.

Les flics ne sont pas là pour eux.

- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu d'altercation ou croisé quelqu'un de bizarre ?

- Non vraiment rien ! Nous sommes rentrés, puis nous nous sommes couchés. Nous n'avons vraiment rien vu de particulier.

- Pourtant le gérant nous a dit que votre lumière est restée quasiment allumée toute la nuit. Reprend le policier.

John se frotte doucement le chaume de ses joues et semble contrarié. Sam est rentré tard et il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Cependant, il l'aurait prévenu s'il avait entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect, _surtout un double meurtre_. La seule chose que le chasseur a retenu de la soirée est que son aîné sentait les chiottes et que son cadet avait une migraine carabinée.

- J'ai l'un de mes fils qui a eu une grosse migraine hier soir… rien d'autre.

- Puis-je les interroger Monsieur Winter ? Demande le policier affable en dévisageant John avec sympathie.

- Mais bien sur Monsieur l'agent ! Répond-t-il en grinçant des dents. Sam, Dean, vous pouvez venir cinq minutes !

Lorsqu'ils apparaissent aux côtés de John, Watson constate qu'ils ont déjà leur veste sur le dos.

- Oh, vous êtes vraiment sur le point de partir !

- Oui, nous allons rejoindre mon oncle ! Lance Dean faussement décontracté. Papa a déjà réglé la note de l'hôtel et nos bagages sont prêts. J'allais justement les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture !

- Nous allons être bref alors. Reprend le policier. Vous avez entendu la question que j'ai posé à votre père il y a un instant ? Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre hier soir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionne Dean curieux.

- Une femme et un homme ont été assassinés sur le parking du drugstore derrière chez vous.

Les deux frères se regardent et secouent négativement la tête.

- Désolé Monsieur l'agent, mais nous n'avons vraiment rien remarqué !

- C'est bien dommage ! Lance le policier un peu pour lui-même. Les victimes ont été lacérées sur tout le corps… une vraie horreur ! J'aurais bien aimé trouver le tordu qui a fait ça !

John soulève les sourcils et se mouille les lèvres avant de parler.

- Vous voulez dire des coups de couteau ?

- Non, pas franchement ! S'exclame Watson. Ce taré s'est amusé à dessiner des symboles bizarres sur le corps des deux victimes ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Des symboles ? Demande John soudain intéressé en lançant furtivement un regard vers ses enfants.

- Oui Monsieur, il faut être malade pour faire une chose pareille !

- Nous n'avons vraiment rien vu, Désolé ! Coupe alors Sam pour la première fois. Mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation entamée entre son père et le policier.

John, surpris, lance à son fils un regard incendiaire.

Le visage de son cadet est blême et ses mains tremblantes sont profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste.

- Bon… très bien Messieurs ! Soupire l'agent de police déçu. Si vous voulez bien me donner vos coordonnées dans le cas où nous aurions besoin de vous recontacter.

- Pas de soucis ! Lance une dernière fois John, un faux sourire aimable affiché sur son visage, en inscrivant sur la feuille tendue par l'agent les coordonnées fictives de sa carte de crédit trafiquée.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le policier, le plus vieux des Winchester se retourne énervé vers Sam.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Samuel ?

- On n'a pas besoin de s'intéresser à cette histoire… Explique Sam pour sa défense en frissonnant lorsqu'il entend son prénom complet. Ca ne nous concerne pas !

- Un type grave des symboles sur le corps de ses victimes et tu trouves que ça ne nous concerne pas ? Siffle son père en avançant un pas vers lui.

- Tu dis toujours qu'après un travail, il faut déguerpir rapidement… Ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même ville… D'autres chasseurs peuvent s'en occuper si tu penses que ça en vaut le coup !

- N'utilise pas mes propres mots pour les retourner contre moi !

Son fils semble désormais être aussi en colère que lui et refuse de baisser son regard.

- De toute façon quoique je fasse où quoique je dise, tu ne seras jamais d'accord avec moi ! Rajoute-t-il avec amertume.

Les yeux de John se plissent subtilement d'agacement et prennent une couleur sombre.

- On ne va pas recommencer à se disputer Sam ! Coupe-t-il. Nous allons en effet nous éloigner d'ici, mais nous ne quitterons pas la ville sans avoir la certitude que cette affaire n'a rien de surnaturel.

- On vient à peine d'en finir une ! Insiste son cadet avec lassitude. Pourquoi on ne s'arrête jamais ? Tu cherches quoi en fait ? Que l'un de nous meurt pour enfin t'arrêter ?

John voit maintenant rouge et se saisit de la veste de Sam pour le plaquer fermement contre le mur.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Articule-t-il lentement. Si tu ne te sens pas concerné par ce combat, tu peux très bien prendre la porte, mais tant que tu restes avec moi… tu n'as pas à remettre en question mes décisions !

Sam grimace lorsque son corps s'écrase contre le mur alors que les poings de son père s'enfoncent dans le torse.

La fatigue le submerge et il voudrait juste faire une pause. Il n'en peut plus de lutter constamment pour rester lui-même.

Mais les paroles dures de John lui vont droit au cœur.

Il a l'impression que les évènements se répètent et qu'il est encore rejeté par son père qui n'approuve jamais ses décisions.

Ces mots crachés à la figure lui font profondément mal. Cependant, sa frustration est égale à la colère de son père et il ne se laissera pas impressionner cette fois-ci.

- Je croyais qu'on devait rechercher le démon qui a tué maman et Jess ! Reprend-il en défiant son regard. On s'épuise à faire tellement de chasses que le jour ou on le retrouvera… on sera tellement crevé… qu'on se fera tuer ! Tout ça par ta faute !

Dean observe impuissant l'altercation de son père et de son frère sans oser intervenir.

Il l'a fait plusieurs fois et le résultat a été pire que l'effet escompté.

Prudent, il garde ses distances et attend que l'orage passe. Soucieux de la colère impulsive qu'éprouve son cadet et inquiet de la réaction lunatique de John.

Cette situation est toujours aussi inconfortable pour lui que les fois précédentes et il bout intérieurement de les voir s'entre-déchirer de la sorte.

- Je n'ai pas oublié Sam et notre objectif reste toujours le même ! Crache John en desserrant un peu la pression de ses mains lorsqu'il voit son fils respirer plus difficilement. Nous allons retrouver le démon qui a tué ta mère et ta petite amie… mais si entre temps, nous avons l'opportunité de sauver des vies, nous le ferons !

Sam ne fléchit pas et son regard reste fixé sur celui de son père qui ne le comprend décidément plus. Il veut simplement quitter cette ville au plus vite, oublier ce qui s'y est passé et surtout, ne pas faire cette enquête. C'en est trop pour lui. Il n'en peut plus et veut chasser de son esprit les évènements de la nuit précédente qui le rendent terriblement mal à l'aise.

- A priori… ici… on arrive déjà trop tard ! Lâche-t-il en cherchant désespérément du regard le soutien de son frère. Ils sont déjà morts. Laissons cette affaire pour un autre chasseur et laisse-nous prendre quelques jours pour souffler !

John serre la mâchoire et regarde son fils avec déception.

- Oh… Monsieur a besoin de repos ? Lance-t-il mordant. Il te faut aussi des vacances ?

- Papa ! Intervient finalement Dean en se rapprochant de lui. Sam a de méchantes migraines en ce moment et on n'arrête pas depuis presque deux mois ! Il n'a pas tout à fait tort…

Surpris, le plus vieux des Winchester tourne la tête vers son aîné, l'observe étonné, puis retourne son visage décomposé vers Sam.

Il le lâche enfin et s'éloigne de lui.

Le silence est plus lourd que les mots qu'il a prononcé tout à l'heure.

Il se retourne alors et prend son sac de voyage sans un regard pour ses fils.

- Je vous attends dans la voiture ! Conclut-il en claquant méchamment la porte après son passage.

Dean fronce du front et regarde son frère réprobateur.

- T'avais besoin de l'énerver comme ça ?

Seules les épaules de Sam s'affaissent devant la remarque de son frère alors que le reste de son corps reste immobile.

Son aîné, contrarié, sort à son tour en prenant le reste de leurs affaires. Il laisse cependant la porte entre-ouverte pour inviter son frère à le rejoindre.

Sam sort de sa torpeur et s'avance lentement vers la fenêtre pour les voir déposer leurs sacs dans le coffre de la Chevrolet et l'attendre.

Il déglutit péniblement et soupire par à-coup en retenant un flot d'émotions qu'il maîtrise à peine. Le haut de son dos est désormais raide et douloureux mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il éprouve.

Il emprunte à son tour la porte et évite de regarder son reflet dans le petit miroir accroché au mur de la pièce.

Un reflet qui laisse apercevoir derrière Sam une traînée trouble et inconsistante.

A suivre,

SPN-SPN-SPN

_Surprise ! Me revoilà pour vous faire partager cette nouvelle histoire. Elle sera comme d'habitude, sombre et parfois violente, vous êtes désormais prévenus. Je pense publier tous les 10 jours environ (je me laisse une petite marge) mais rassurez-vous, je termine toujours mes fictions._

_Evidemment rien ne m'appartient... hélas !_

_Je ne fais également aucun profit. Vos avis et mp sont mon unique récompense. _

_Alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois..._

_Elisab_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce qui fait défaut**

**Chapitre 2**

Sam a quitté le médecin avec une prescription pour obtenir des comprimés contre des migraines chroniques. Sa consultation a duré moins d'un quart d'heure et il en est ressorti sans un mot et sans un regard pour son frère qui l'a observé en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Il s'est ensuite engouffré à l'arrière de l'Impala, les deux places avant étant déjà occupées par son père au volant et Dean, côté passager.

Le 4x4 de John est resté en réparation chez Bobby Singer, un ami de la famille, après avoir été à moitié fracassé contre un tronc d'arbre lors d'une précédente chasse. Cette situation met Dean de mauvaise humeur et le caractère boudeur de son petit frère n'arrange également pas les choses.

Après être passé à la pharmacie, ils se sont engagés plus au sud de la ville et ont trouvé un hôtel relativement correct dans une petite rue perpendiculaire aux grandes artères commerçantes et touristiques.

Lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans leur chambre au premier étage donnant sur la cours, ils ont été agréablement surpris par l'aspect propre et clair des pièces proposées.

John a vérifié s'il y avait bien une échelle à proximité dans le cas où ils devraient partir précipitamment tandis que Dean a installé les protections et charmes habituels.

Sam s'est chargé des différents bagages qu'il a installés dans les deux chambres mises à leur disposition.

- Pas mal ! À sifflé Dean en s'octroyant le lit près de la porte tout en testant la fermeté du matelas.

Son cadet s'avance à son tour et observe l'endroit avant de poser son sac au pied de son propre lit proche de la fenêtre. Il regarde le dos de Dean puis de nouveau la fenêtre à travers laquelle il aperçoit l'Impala garée pile en face d'eux à côté d'une voiture familiale rouge.

- Je vais me renseigner au commissariat concernant cette affaire. Lance son père indifférent à son environnement en glissant une fausse plaque de FBI dans la poche intérieure de son costume noir qu'il vient d'enfiler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Tu ne risques pas de rencontrer le flic qui nous a interrogé ? Questionne Dean prudent.

- Non, je me suis renseigné, il finit sa patrouille à dix-huit heures, ça me laisse largement le temps ! Répond John avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Dès que j'ai le nom des victimes. Reprend-il. Nous irons interroger les familles et leurs amis.

Dean acquiesce de la tête et termine de ranger ses affaires rapidement.

- Quand à toi Sam… Rajoute son père… Tu as le reste de la journée pour te reposer !

Le visage de son cadet se ferme soudainement et ses yeux se plissent d'incompréhension. Tout son corps se tend et sa mâchoire se serre lentement.

C'est avec un vrai effort qu'il parle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque pour connaître un peu l'historique de la ville !

Sa voix est beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et ses mots raclent péniblement contre ses cordes vocales.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Tranche son père en ne lui laissant même pas la peine de continuer la conversation. Pour l'instant tu restes ici !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre Sam !

Le jeune homme est maintenant rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se maîtrise pour ne pas répondre à l'ordre direct de son père. Il avale sa salive péniblement et reste silencieux.

La voix de John se radoucit et il demande à son aîné de l'accompagner puisqu'ils n'ont qu'une seule voiture.

Dean se retourne vers son petit frère et de la main lui fait un signe d'apaisement.

Sam comprend la demande de son aîné et l'accepte volontiers. Cependant, il reste furieux contre son père et son retournement de veste. Il passe une main tremblante sur sa bouche puis la passe dans ses cheveux rebelles qui lui chatouillent désagréablement le front.

- Fait chier ! Souffle-t-il dépité en se retournant pour les voir refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il est désormais seul.

Un miroir attire son attention et il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il grimace un instant, puis s'approche pour s'observer de plus près.

- J'ai l'air d'un gosse ! Marmonne-t-il.

Il a l'impression d'entendre un craquement d'os qui se brise à l'arrière de son crâne à la base de sa nuque et son énergie semble fuir son corps.

La nausée revient en force.

Sam ferme les yeux pour se stabiliser alors que son esprit dérive et l'abandonne.

Ça lui arrive constamment depuis ces dernières heures.

Vraiment trop souvent à son goût.

Il déteste cette solitude soudaine.

Doucement, il ferme les yeux et écoute le silence.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais il sait qu'il recherche quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Sa peau commence à le démanger furieusement et une chaleur désagréable envahit son corps tandis que sa conscience plonge profondément dans le vide, l'engloutissant dans un océan noir sans fond.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le jeune Winchester sent sa tête basculer vers l'avant et il se retient in extremis contre le mur devant lui, se maîtrisant comme il peut pour reprendre difficilement son équilibre.

- Merde ! Murmure-t-il à peine.

La douleur a été si intense et soudaine, tellement différente de ses migraines ou de ses prémonitions, qu'il prend peur.

Désabusé, il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de se voiler la face, le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui fait parfaitement comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Subitement son estomac se bloque et il sent qu'il va vomir.

Malgré les vertiges continuels, il se précipite maladroitement vers la salle de bain en se cognant contre les murs et soulève la lunette des toilettes avant de vider longuement le contenu épais de son estomac.

Péniblement, il finit par se mettre à genoux, s'agrippe au WC pour ne pas tomber et ferme les yeux pour stopper sa vision qui danse tout autour de lui et qui le fait tanguer dangereusement.

De nouveaux spasmes lui contractent le ventre. La douleur est terrible. Il se plie en deux et une nouvelle gerbe acide s'échappe de son corps. Il halète entre deux épisodes de vomissement et pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais respirer si cela continue encore trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il croit enfin en avoir fini, sa respiration est en lambeau. Son cœur quant à lui tambourine et raisonne dans ses tempes. Il veut se relever et amorce fébrilement plusieurs mouvements pour tenir debout. Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors et il voit involontairement le contenu de ce qu'il a vomi dans la cuvette des toilettes.

En plus de la bile, il y a une grosse quantité de sang et quelques petits morceaux qui ressemble atrocement à de la chair humaine.

C'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter, son estomac se révulse… Encore.

Sam recrache un long filet de salive légèrement teinté de sang qui s'accroche à ses lèvres.

Impuissant, il ne peut plus désormais retenir les larmes qui lui brouillent la vue et qui filent le long de son nez.

Du revers de la main, il s'essuie la bouche en frissonnant et essaye de penser.

Il faut réfléchir… et vite !

Il doit appeler Dean… C'est lui qui est habituellement là lorsqu'il ne va pas bien. Qui le protège quand il a un problème.

Et là, c'est pire que tout.

Sam veut lui crier au secours. Il a besoin de son aide… désespérément. Il veut être de nouveau un gosse et se réfugier innocemment dans les bras de son grand frère pour y être consoler et pour qu'il lui trouve une solution.

Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il a du mal à se saisir de son portable dans la poche arrière de son Jean's.

Il s'assoit sur le sol, traîne son dos contre le mur glacial de la salle de bain. Ses genoux remontent près de son torse pour calmer les crampes résiduelles qui lui tordent les intestins et écrasent son souffle. Il se débat contre la douleur et regarde le téléphone portable les yeux brillants à outrance.

Cependant ses doigts s'arrêtent sur les touches sous l'écran du téléphone.

Dean.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

Que peut-il lui dire ?

…

Non.

De rage, il jette violemment son portable qui se fracasse en plusieurs morceaux contre le mur opposé.

Sam pousse une plainte de désespoir et de terreur en songeant à ce qui lui arrive. Il parvient à peine à étouffer le cri suivant dans le pli de sa manche.

Sa détresse est totale et il se laisse engloutir par elle.

Les minutes défilent et il s'endort bercé par le silence oppressant.

Il se sent tellement fatigué… Totalement épuisé et vidé de toute énergie.

Il ne peut rien faire d'autre... qu'attendre.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Le sursaut qu'il fait en se réveillant le tire de sa torpeur. Le sommeil qui l'a pris par surprise disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Le jeune homme se relève lentement ivre de fatigue, ferme la lunette des toilettes sans un regard et tire la chasse d'eau. Il répète la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant de soulever le couvercle et observe l'émail vierge de toute souillure.

L'eau fraîche qu'il se passe ensuite sur le visage lui remet les idées en place. Il récupère son portable en miette et le jette à la poubelle.

Pour terminer, il utilise une bombe désodorisante disposée derrière les WC pour chasser l'odeur aigre qui règne dans la pièce.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle de bain immaculée le rassure.

Il quitte enfin la pièce mal à l'aise et évite de regarder son reflet trouble dans le miroir.

Sam se dirige ensuite vers le téléphone fixe posé près du téléviseur et compose un numéro. Les chiffres viennent d'eux même avant même qu'il y pense. L'automatisme vient de ses doigts qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Il attend et lorsque la communication est établie, il souffle de soulagement.

- C'est moi, Sam ! Lance-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il laisse parler son interlocuteur et griffonne frénétiquement des coordonnées inconnues de lui sur un bloc note disposé à côté du téléphone.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Laisse t-il échapper en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude !

- D'accord. Reprend-il après un instant. Je… je n'ai pas de voiture et je ne suis pas dans ma plus grande forme… Il t'a déjà rejoint ? Ajoute-t-il soulagé… je vous attends alors… pressez vous Dean et pap…

Sam ferme les yeux et expire péniblement.

- L'enfer… les Winchester vont bientôt revenir. Termine-t-il. Faites vite !

Sam raccroche et fait tout pour se contrôler, renifle puis passe ses deux mains dans les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui retombent perpétuellement sur les yeux pour les tirer vers l'arrière.

La douleur est toujours là, profondément encrée dans son corps, qui se diffuse comme un poison lent et acide.

Il regarde sa montre et souffle encore. Le temps passe trop vite et il ne sait pas comment il va réagir si son frère et son père le trouvent dans cet état.

Il prend une autre page du bloc note et écrit à la va-vite un message pour les informer _qu'il sort faire un tour pour se détendre_. Même s'il sait que ça va mettre John en rage, cela lui laissera suffisamment de temps pour récupérer.

Une douleur atroce lui vrille soudainement le cerveau, l'oblige à appuyer sa tête durement contre le mur et ouvrir la bouche pour happer l'air qui refuse d'entrer dans son corps.

Sa respiration devient épouvantable.

C'est à peine s'il entend la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir brusquement laissant deux personnes qui lui sont chères entrer et se précipiter vers lui.

- Oh mon Dieu, Sam ! S'exclame une voix féminine en se précipitant vers lui.

Sam est en détresse et tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il ne perçoit même plus ce qui l'entoure. Il a l'impression de se noyer dans un lac en feu.

Ignorant son état, la jeune femme s'accroupit à ses côtés et prend son visage avec affection entre ses deux mains pour l'observer avec inquiétude. Elle est aussitôt rejointe par un jeune homme qui doit avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il s'agenouille à son tour et le regarde préoccupé.

- Comment est son pouls ? Demande-t-il.

- Trop rapide. Constate-t-elle.

Elle voit alors son ami sortir de sa poche un petit couteau et remonter la manche de la chemise de Sam.

- C'est trop tôt ! Lui lance t'elle affolée en comprenant ce qu'il va faire.

- Il faut renforcer le lien ! Coupe-t-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs. Sinon nous allons le perdre !

La jeune femme sait où il veut en venir. Elle court attraper une serviette de toilette dans la salle de bain et revient pour la glisser sous l'avant-bras du jeune Winchester.

- Fais vite ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Il ne se fait pas prier et commence à trancher dans la peau de Sam pour y incruster un symbole. Le dessin est complexe et les inscriptions sont faites dans une langue inconnue. Le sang suinte après chaque coupure mais les entailles réalisées sont parfaitement maîtrisées.

Sam grimace et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'apercevoir, entre deux vertiges, la jeune femme qui le regarde avec anxiété. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés retombent derrières ses épaules et son regard clair passe régulièrement de Sam vers son ami.

Le jeune homme quant à lui est concentré à sa tache. Il taille et coupe le plus rapidement possible. Sa tête est baissée et il ne voit de lui que ses cheveux noirs coupés courts.

- Vous… hésite-t-il en essayant de fixer tour à tour son regard vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Oui Sam ! Répond le jeune homme avec un sourire en appliquant fermement la serviette propre sur le symbole terminé. Je suis maintenant Marc Wesson et voici notre nouvelle Rachel Mac Callan !

- Je… je n'arrive pas à me fixer ! Reprend Sam en avalant un relent de bile aigre qui lui inonde la bouche.

- Tu devrais te sentir mieux maintenant ! Le rassure la jeune femme. Tu viens avec nous. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici tant que tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre.

Sam accepte d'un mouvement de la tête et les regarde avec gratitude. Il est tellement content d'être de nouveau avec eux qu'il se sent soulagé. Ils sont tellement complémentaires qu'il éprouvait déjà depuis hier une sensation de solitude et de manque.

Toutefois, Il se sent tiraillé au plus profond de son être. L'horreur absolue lui tord le ventre et quelque chose tente de le persuader de ne pas partir. Qu'il doit attendre sa vraie famille. Il lutte intérieurement mais n'arrive pas à vaincre ce qui le terrifie.

Les deux jeunes gens l'aident alors à se lever.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Sam tangue encore et s'agrippe aux épaules de son compagnon. Il se sent mieux malgré les étourdissements et l'épuisement. Il regarde le symbole sur son avant-bras et respire lentement.

- Ça commence à agir. Note-t-il soulagé. Je commence à être moi-même…

- Nous allons essayer de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Rassure Rachel avec un sourire confiant en le retenant doucement par le dos. Ensuite nous quitterons cette ville !

Soutenu par ses deux amis, Sam se laisse guider jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Ils disparaissent par la porte au moment où la gérante se réinstalle derrière son comptoir et leur lance un regard discret.

Ils se joignent alors doucement à la foule de gens qui déambulent dans la rue.

Même s'il ressent encore un malaise au plus profond de lui, Sam se sent de mieux en mieux et n'est plus retenu que par la taille par Rachel et Marc. L'énergie qu'ils dégagent lui permet de reprendre rapidement des forces. Ils sont comme deux piliers indestructibles qui lui procurent une sécurité et un bien être incontestables.

Comme trois bons amis qui partiraient faire la fête ensemble, ils marchent tranquillement sous le soleil pour laisser le temps au jeune Winchester de reprendre ses marques. Collé les uns contre les autres, ils sont si étroitement liés que les personnes qui se trouvent en face d'eux s'écartent pour leur laisser le passage.

Ils arrivent enfin devant une Pontiac grise métallisée et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la voiture. Elle plairait à Dean, c'est certain.

- Elle a de la classe ! Lance Marc en lisant dans ses pensées. Modèle 1969... Boîte manuelle… 8 cylindres… le moteur est un petit bijou à lui tout seul.

- Et à qui elle appartient ? Demande Sam curieux.

- Je ne sais pas ! Éclate de rire son ami suivi du rire de Rachel. Montez à l'arrière !

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre Marc et son frère.

Marc doit être un peu plus jeune que Dean mais seulement de quelques années. Une ou deux à tout prendre. Il est grand, élancé et son apparence de jeune étudiant bien dans sa peau le fait paraître vraiment sympathique. Il respire en fait la joie de vivre et dégage quelque chose de magnétique. Il est un astre lumineux qui attire tout ce qui l'entoure.

Dean lui est comparable. Il est magnétique à sa façon et garde en lui une part de mystère et d'ombre qui provoque de la crainte mêlée à du respect pour ceux qui le côtoient.

En fait, son grand frère a une énergie qu'il diffuse au compte-goutte selon son désir. Une énergie qu'il utilise essentiellement pour la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles.

John a fait de lui le chasseur parfait. Il n'est peut être pas le père de l'année, mais il a su lui enseigner l'art et la manière d'être opérationnel à tous points de vue. Grâce à lui, Dean est en voie de devenir un chasseur redoutable sous ses airs arrogants et parfois sarcastiques, peut être au détriment de ce qu'il aurait voulu être en réalité.

Marc est éblouissant comme un soleil alors que Dean est éclatant comme une pleine lune dans la nuit.

- A quoi tu penses Sam ? Questionne Rachel intriguée par le silence du jeune homme.

- Je pense à mon frère… Dean… le… le fils de John Winchester.

Sam soupire pour sa réponse confuse. Il n'est pas encore lui, mais il reste encore l'autre.

Rachel le regarde intensément et promène ses yeux entre lui et Marc.

- Tu souffres ? L'interroge-t-elle préoccupée en lui posant doucement sa main sur la sienne et en la caressant du bout de ses doigts.

- Non… juste l'impression que je ne me contrôle pas complètement… avec un martellement constant dans ma tête aussi !

La jeune femme pose sa tête doucement contre son épaule pour le réconforter et regarde Marc conduire rapidement.

Sam se tasse dans le siège arrière et retient sa respiration lorsque la Pontiac grise croise l'Impala noire de son frère qui disparaît lentement à l'intersection suivante. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il ose à peine imaginer si les Winchester étaient arrivés dans leur chambre quelques minutes plus tôt et l'avaient découvert en compagnie de ses deux amis lui gravant des inscriptions sur la peau.

Son père et son frère sont des chasseurs et il a soudain terriblement peur pour ses amis et pour lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son choix se porte sur le plus jeune des Winchester ?

- Aghrr… Gémit Sam en se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains.

Il devrait être lui, mais les pensées qui lui viennent appartiennent encore à Sam.

Rachel demande à Marc d'accélérer. Elle se retourne ensuite vers son ami et s'installe comme elle peut sur ses genoux. Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il a de trop longues jambes et que sa position pourrait l'envoyer au septième ciel mais elle est trop préoccupée pour le moment.

- Sam… Chuchote-t-elle en l'observant de nouveau. Je vais essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas maintenant.

- Il faut attendre que nous soyons arrivés ! Conteste Marc en s'agitant nerveusement sur son siège.

- Il est brûlant ! Annonce la jeune femme en retirant sa main de son front… Nous sommes en train de le perdre…

- Ça n'arrive jamais habituellement… Murmure Sam en confirmant l'inquiétude de ses amis.

- Montre-moi tes yeux. Ordonne alors Rachel au jeune homme… tes vrais yeux !

Sam cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et lui ouvre son regard sur des iris bleus-verts striés de gris et dont la pupille est similaire à celle des chats.

- Merde ! Souffle la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?! S'inquiète Marc encore.

- Ils ne sont pas… normaux… ils ne sont pas rouge !

Elle ne veut pas paniquer. Pas tout de suite. Elle entaille alors l'intérieur de la main de Sam avec un canif et laisse le sang tâcher la lame qu'elle tend ensuite au conducteur.

- Est-ce que son sang est correct ?

Marc grogne de mécontentement et se gare rapidement lorsqu'il trouve une place loin des rues passantes. Il se retourne et se saisit du couteau. Il observe alors la couleur du sang avant de le sentir.

Écœuré, il éloigne la lame de ses narines et grimace involontairement. Son odeur est différente du sang qu'ils ont l'habitude de boire. Son émanation est forte et puissante et dégage quelque chose d'aigre. A contrecœur, il le porte à sa bouche pour le goûter et ses lèvres se contractent de dégoût à son contact.

- Non… il n'est pas complètement humain ! S'exclame-t-il troublé en regardant Sam.

- C'est… c'est du sang de démon ! Murmure Sam désemparé. C'est un chasseur ! Comment peut-il avoir du sang de démon en lui ?

- Essaye de lire en toi ! Demande Marc en radoucissant le ton de sa voix pour ne pas plonger totalement Sam dans une panique qui ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Sam ferme les yeux et se maudit d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur le premier jeune homme qui était à proximité pour se débarrasser ensuite de son ancien corps.

C'est avec regret qu'il pense à son ancien hôte. Il a aimé être Tom pendant plus de trente ans et il serait resté en lui plus longtemps si Suzanne, _enfin Marc maintenant_, n'avait été obligé de changer son corps atteint par un cancer en phase terminale.

Du coup, Nicolas avait fait de même et s'appelle désormais Rachel.

Ils faisaient ça depuis la nuit des temps. Changeant de corps tous les cinquante ans pour continuer à vivre. Ils étaient trois. Toujours ensemble et à jamais. Défiants les Dieux et les créations qu'ils avaient engendrés. Ils étaient inséparables. Uniques. Indestructibles.

Jamais un sang démoniaque n'avait risqué de les séparer.

- Un démon l'a contaminé lorsqu'il avait six mois. Lâche enfin Sam en essuyant la transpiration qui coule sur son front. C'est un psychique et il peut parfois voir l'avenir… des évènements liés toujours à ce démon ! Merde ! Gémit-il péniblement en sifflant de rage entre ses dents. Il va me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je change de corps à nouveau !

- Il y a sûrement une autre solution ! Lance Rachel en sachant très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas reproduire le processus maintenant.

Qu'il faut un certain temps avant de recommencer.

- Mon frère peut certainement nous aider. Clame de nouveau Sam. On peut lui faire confiance et il m'a toujours protégé. Demandons-lui de l'aide !

Marc et Rachel le fixent avec une expression de tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas de frère Sam… Tu es l'un de nous ! Tu es comme nous !

Sam se bat intérieurement avec l'entité qui l'habite mais n'arrive pas à la combattre et l'expulser. Il sent comme une ombre se décaler dans sa tête et le dominer. Une présence trop puissante qui occupe son corps.

Tout est hors de contrôle et rien ne lui permet de se battre.

L'entité quand à elle, lutte pour apaiser Sam. Elle se diffuse en lui comme une drogue, une injection massive de bien être qui doit le calmer. Elle n'est pas là pour lui faire du mal, bien au contraire et il doit la laisser prendre la main.

Elle caresse subtilement et progressivement sa conscience pour endormir ses peurs.

Elle doit avoir le contrôle.

Sam à chaud. Terriblement chaud et comme dans la chambre de leur hôtel il est de nouveau nauséeux.

- Essaye de te détendre Sam ! Susurre Rachel de sa voix la plus douce.

- Laisse-toi aller… Murmure Marc paisiblement.

Son ami redémarre la Pontiac et se dirige vers leur appartement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam découvre le domicile somptueux de Rachel au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble d'architecte. Il y a de grandes baies vitrées qui laissent passer la lumière naturelle. Les meubles sont minimalistes et de ton claire.

Sam a rarement eu l'occasion de visiter ce genre d'endroit et il reste un instant muet d'admiration.

- C'est beau ! Lâche-t-il cependant.

- Tu as vécu dans des palais Sam ! S'amuse Rachel en le dirigeant vers la chambre. Viens, nous allons te transmettre un peu de notre énergie.

Marc ferme la porte à double tour et rejoint ses compagnons qui se sont déjà débarrassés de leurs habits à l'exception de leurs sous-vêtements. Il fait de même et s'allonge prêt de Sam qui est déjà blotti dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Tous les deux enlacent le jeune Winchester et ferment les yeux. Sam s'agite un peu mal à l'aise de cette situation. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être touché de cette façon par des personnes qu'il connait à peine. _Enfin... qu'il connait depuis toujours... Maudit Sam !_ Cependant elles dégagent une chaleur tellement confortable qu'il oublie vite son trouble et laisse l'énergie qu'ils libèrent l'envahir progressivement et pénétrer profondément en lui.

Et c'est comme si toutes les tensions et la douleur disparaissaient les unes après les autres avec cet échange.

Sam entrouvre à peine les yeux et découvre qu'ils sont désormais entourés d'un halo trouble qui ondule doucement au même rythme de leur respiration. Le jeune homme soupire d'aise et abandonne toute résistance en absorbant la source puissante que diffusent ses deux amis qui l'enserrent étroitement.

La source d'énergie est maintenant dense et ne laisse plus rien filtrer. Sam n'a plus conscience de son propre corps. Ils sont désormais un seul et unique être. Une fusion complète de leur trois personnalités.

Il prend alors pleinement conscience de qui il est exactement. Une créature antique qui a réussi à survivre à travers les âges. Un être archaïque puissant et dangereux. Si vieux qu'il n'a jamais eu de nom à part celui des hôtes qui l'occupent.

Son pouvoir est grand et sans limite.

Incommensurable.

Menaçant.

Une douleur fulgurante l'arrache à son confort et un gémissement qui provient du plus profond de lui s'en échappe.

Le vertige l'emporte, tourbillonne, lui retourne les tripes et lui fait reprendre connaissance.

Il aspire l'air profondément comme s'il était resté en apnée depuis trop longtemps.

Ses lèvres sont mouillées et l'odeur de cuivre le saisit immédiatement. Il se dégage péniblement en se contorsionnant à plusieurs reprises pour quitter les bras et les corps réconfortants de Rachel et de Marc qui restent immobiles, plongés dans une transe qui les empêche de se réveiller.

Lorsque Sam porte enfin ses mains à ses lèvres, elles sont largement tachées de sang.

En fait, il en est recouvert jusqu'au torse.

Pris de panique, il se redresse maladroitement, ivre alors qu'il n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool et parvient à se voir dans le miroir fixé sur la porte de la grande armoire placée en face du lit. Ses yeux étranges brillent furieusement et un filet de Sang s'échappe encore de son nez et court directement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Du revers de la main, il s'essuie et se regarde encore.

Son apparence est pitoyable et de son corps s'échappe une chaleur insupportable qu'il pourrait presque voir tellement il rayonne.

- Je suis moi ! Marmonne-t-il en mode panique.

- Je suis Sam...

Il chavire et respire fort, presque au bord des larmes, alors que son cerveau en pleine confusion comprend graduellement ce que Rachel et Marc ont essayé de lui faire : Expulser le sang de démon hors de lui.

Mais le corps de Sam a ses propres défenses et l'état somnolant qui emprisonne ses compagnons en est la preuve.

Se trainant péniblement jusque dans la salle de bain, il se jette de l'eau sur le visage et essuie grossièrement tout le sang qu'il a sur lui.

Il observe de nouveau les créatures qui commencent à gémir et se contorsionner comme des serpents sur le lit.

Sam s'habille gauchement et se précipite hors de l'appartement alors que le froid le saisit et griffe sa peau douloureusement.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il aperçoit au loin un taxi qui dépose un couple de personnes âgées devant un restaurant.

Il se passe rapidement les mains dans les cheveux et fait de son mieux pour avoir une apparence normale.

- Vous pouvez m'emmener au 118 rue Kennedy ? Demande-t-il au chauffeur lorsqu'il arrive à son niveau.

- J'suis libre ! Lance l'afro-américain au volant en mâchant son chewing-gum. Montez !

Sam s'effondre à l'arrière du véhicule et ferme les yeux juste quelques secondes.

- Hey, Monsieur… vous êtes arrivé… ça fera douze dollars !

Le jeune Winchester sursaute.

Il a du s'endormir.

Il fouille alors dans la poche de son Jean's, en extirpe son portefeuille puis paie le taxi en lui laissant la monnaie.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans l'hôtel, il peut entre-apercevoir l'arrière de L'impala garée près de l'immeuble.

Son père et son frère sont de retours.

Mon Dieu !

Arrivée devant la porte de leur chambre, le jeune Winchester retient sa respiration, chasse l'horrible envie de vomir qui ne le quitte plus et entre.

D'un seul mouvement Dean et John se retournent pour l'observer. Son aîné soupire de soulagement de le voir revenir en un seul morceau alors que son père contient mal son agacement.

- Samuel ! Gronde-t-il de colère. Il me semblait que je t'avais demandé de rester ici ?

_A suivre..._

SPN-SPN-SPN

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos mp et vos reviews, c'est très gentil :)_

_Je vous souhaite en tout cas de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et vous dis à l'année prochaine !_

_Elisab_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'est avec satisfaction que papa et moi sommes retournés à l'hôtel après avoir récupéré suffisamment d'éléments concernant notre enquête. Nous avons découvert plusieurs indices qui nous ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un travail pour nous. En effet, la femme et de l'homme présentaient des marques étranges sur tout le corps ainsi que des morsures assez horribles qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le côté surnaturel de cette affaire.

Mais notre bonne humeur a été de courte durée lorsque nous avons constaté que Sam était tout bonnement sorti, défiant encore haut et fort l'ordre direct donné par papa.

John a immédiatement vu rouge mais n'a émis aucun commentaire, bien conscient que Sam est un adulte et qu'il a acquis son autonomie depuis qu'il était parti étudier à Stanford.

Il a imaginé parfaitement l'agacement de son cadet criant haut et fort qu'il est majeur depuis un certain temps et qu'il peut faire ce qui lui plait, ou plutôt, qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

Cependant, il est un Winchester et il doit obéissance à notre père. C'est une question de confiance mais aussi une question de survie. Parce que lorsqu'on est un chasseur, on doit compter sur l'autre, sans vérifier qu'il est bien là où il devrait être.

Et là, Sam n'a pas respecté les consignes.

Nous sommes de nouveau réunis, mais rien ne semble avoir changé entre Sam et papa et j'ai la désagréable impression de revenir en arrière, avant que mon petit frère ne parte pour l'Université et que je devienne l'arbitre désigné d'office, qui totalise les joutes verbales à la fin de chaque journée.

Je suis dans cet état d'esprit lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vois justement Sam entrer dans notre chambre. Je soupire instinctivement, rassuré de le voir en un seul morceau puis sursaute simultanément lorsque mon père pousse sa gueulante.

- Samuel ! Lance John plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en utilisant son prénom complet. Il me semblait que je t'avais demandé de rester ici ?

Sam recule involontairement et plisse les yeux derrière sa frange pour chasser la douleur de son mal de crâne qui s'acharne contre lui. Il crispe sa mâchoire et se croque l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne veut pas se disputer avec son père. Surtout pas maintenant. Il est trop épuisé et paniqué pour envisager le moindre conflit avec lui.

Il lutte déjà avec l'hôte qui l'habite et qui cherche à le contraindre. C'est une sensation qui lui donne envie de gerber et qui draine le peu d'énergie qui lui reste.

Il est venu chercher de l'aide et du réconfort auprès de sa famille alors qu'il culpabilise parallèlement d'avoir abandonné Rachel et Marc.

Deux volontés qui le rendent terriblement indécis et malade de ne pouvoir faire un choix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Sam ? Reprend John en jetant de dépit le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table basse à côté de lui. Je pensais que tu avais mûri !

- Papa… Murmure son cadet.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour te comprendre Sam ! Continue John en soupirant. Mais de ton côté, tu ne fais aucun effort et si à chaque fois que je te demande de faire quelque chose tu me contredis je…

- S'il te plait papa, j'ai…

- Arrête de me couper constamment la parole Sam ! Siffle son père dépité par l'acharnement de son fils à vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Dean observe son frère et le voit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Sam a l'air d'avoir avalé une couleuvre et déglutit à plusieurs reprises faisant monter et descendre lentement sa pomme d'Adam. Son regard fuit continuellement et n'arrive pas à se fixer sur ce qui l'entoure.

- J'en ai assez ! Continue John dans son élan. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un gamin de huit ans capricieux qui ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ses actes !

Sam sent que ses jambes ne le portent plus et que si son père n'arrête pas de lui hurler dessus il va tout simplement tomber dans les pommes.

Il cherche désespérément de l'aide auprès de son grand frère qui semble s'être figé comme une statue.

A chaque fois qu'il essaye de regarder Dean, l'entité le freine et l'oblige à regarder autre part. Elle est très contrariée de s'être séparée de ses compagnons pour revenir dans cette pièce ridiculement petite, avec la famille du jeune homme.

Elle ne les craint pas, mais reste toutefois prudente. Elle connait la réputation des chasseurs et leur caractère impulsif.

Elle est également furieuse comme le plus vieux des Winchester, parce qu'elle a voulu aider Sam en purifiant son sang démoniaque, et que pour la remercier, il s'est échappé en interrompant son processus de guérison.

Une guérison qui lui aurait permis de fusionner définitivement et totalement avec lui dans une parfaite harmonie.

Sam, quant à lui, lutte férocement contre elle mais reste impuissant lorsqu'il sent son corps se briser de l'intérieur, morceau après morceau. Il s'effondre peu à peu mentalement alors que sa chair brûlante consume chaque particule de sa peau.

- Parce que si tu ne veux plus chasser ! Poursuit John inconscient de ce qui se passe. Ne viens plus avec nous…

- Arrête papa ! Coupe Dean inquiet des propos que son père lance contre son cadet. Il lui pose une main sur le torse pour attirer son attention et stopper le flot de paroles qui ont déjà dépassé ses pensées.

Sam tangue et soudain ses jambes cèdent sous lui. Il atterrit brutalement sur ses genoux qui cognent secs sur le sol.

Il se vide totalement de sa respiration.

- SAM ! Appelle Dean en se précipitant vers lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne chute complètement, suivi de près par John.

- Sammy ?! S'inquiète son père, oubliant immédiatement les mots durs qu'il a proférés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils sont tous les deux à côté de lui et sentent une chaleur anormale irradier à travers ses vêtements lorsqu'ils l'aident à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu es brûlant ! Constate John en retirant sa main de son visage. Tu as toujours ton mal de tête ?

Dean, n'attend même pas la réponse de son cadet et se précipite vers la sacoche de Sam, fouille à l'intérieur et en retire les flacons prescrits par le médecin ainsi que des comprimés contre la fièvre.

- Avale ça ! Lui ordonne-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en lui tendant également une petite bouteille d'eau.

Sam se cache le visage derrière ses mains, ses paumes plaquées fortement contre ses yeux douloureux.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici. Marmonne-t-il en secouant négativement la tête, refusant de prendre les médicaments que lui tend son frère.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, ses cheveux cachent complètement ses yeux qui ne sont plus que deux petites fentes qui laissent à peine entrer la lumière.

L'entité peut sentir l'inquiétude émaner des deux hommes autours d'elle. Elle reste toujours étonnée par les variations d'humeur qu'ont les humains. Ils aiment autant qu'ils peuvent haïr la même personne en un temps record !

Elle constate surtout qu'elle ne peut pas rester ici, ces humains là sont trop protecteurs vis-à-vis de Sam et risquent de lui porter préjudice.

Par contre, elle a perçu le dommage que les paroles dures du père de Sam ont occasionné. Elle en a profité pour se faufiler dans la brèche ouverte par John et exacerbe le sentiment de rejet que le jeune homme a ressenti afin de prendre l'avantage.

- Je vais partir… Les mots se forment à l'insu de Sam et sortent de sa bouche comme une sentence.

- Quoi ?! Demande Dean qui n'a pas compris son frère.

Sam grimace, montre ses dents en soufflant tout l'air qu'il a dans les poumons.

- Puisque papa me donne le choix… alors je pars ! Ses paroles qui ne sont pas de lui sont douloureuses et arrachent à vif ses tripes.

La surprise provoque un mouvement de recul de John et de Dean qui n'arrivent pas à croire ce qu'ils entendent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lance toutefois le plus vieux des Winchester. Tu es dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit ! Regarde toi… tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

Mû par une volonté que seule l'entité peut lui fournir, Sam se redresse et repousse maladroitement son père de sa main.

- J'ai été idiot de revenir ici ! Murmure le jeune homme. Pourquoi je pense toujours que tu peux me venir en aide alors que tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Sammy… tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Coupe Dean en s'approchant doucement de son frère.

- C'est Dean qui est toujours là quand tout va mal… et… et… je vais vous faciliter la tâche… je vais partir maintenant !

John voit son fils lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers la porte brusquement. Son instinct de chasseur lui crie intérieurement que quelque chose n'est pas normal, mais il pense que c'est la colère qu'il éprouve au sujet de son cadet qui en est la cause.

Lui, qui sait réagir à la seconde près devant une créature surnaturelle, se retrouve tétanisé par les paroles de son plus jeune fils.

Dean cependant n'est pas dupe, il voit tout de suite que son frère va mal, il le connait tellement par cœur qu'il pourrait presque dire ce qu'il pense rien qu'en observant les expressions de son visage. Et là, il sent que Sam n'est pas dans son état normal.

Aussi rapidement que son cadet, Dean se précipite vers lui et le saisit par l'épaule pour le retenir.

Sam gémit de douleur et se retourne pour se dégager, propulsant son frère contre son père dans un mouvement de rage.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Crie Sam en remontant sa chemise déchirée alors que l'iris de ses yeux se fendent verticalement comme ceux d'un félin.

Dean recule sous le choc tandis que son père se précipite vers son sac pour prendre son canon scié toujours chargé de sel.

Sam stoppe tout mouvement et se met à regarder les chasseurs le visage impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça papa ? Demande-t-il un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres. Les yeux fixés sur l'arme pointée vers lui.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas Sam. Constate John un nœud se formant dans son estomac. Se rendant bien compte que depuis la veille au soir il aurait dû prendre l'état de son cadet plus au sérieux. Qui êtes-vous et où est mon fils ?

- Mais je suis là papa ! Grimace encore Sam, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien là… et je suis enfin content que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Le jeune homme semble réfléchir un instant.

- Ah mais oui bien sûre… j'oubliais… c'est parce que je suis une affaire maintenant.

Dans les yeux bleu-vert de Sam s'injecte alors une couleur ocre teintée de rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frangin ? Connard ! Hurle Dean en le menaçant à son tour de son arme chargée de balles en argent.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Dean ! Se surprend à dire Sam.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris mon fils ? Questionne de nouveau John en le mettant en joue.

Le regard que lui lance Sam est comme un poignard qui plonge directement dans son cœur. Le jeune homme qui se trouve en face de lui ne ressemble en rien à son cadet. Sa stature est droite, fière et toute son attitude lui fait parfaitement comprendre que la chose en face de lui le méprise ouvertement.

Sam sourit à présent et se place face à lui.

- Si tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai du sang de démon en moi que j'ai été choisi, tu te trompes complètement. S'exclame le jeune homme. Ça me contrarie plus qu'autre chose !

- Dans ce cas, libère-le ! Suggère Dean du tac au tac.

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Coupe Sam en fixant son frère. Et puis, ce corps me convient parfaitement. Il est jeune, en bonne santé, fait pour vivre longtemps !

- D'ailleurs… s'étonne son cadet. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment papa a pu me laisser vivre à ses côtés alors qu'il doit savoir depuis un certain temps que je suis infecté par un démon ?

Sam tourne son visage vers le concerné.

- Hein papa, dis-moi ?

John est maintenant blême.

- Je ne laisserai jamais mon fils devenir quelque chose de démoniaque ! Crache-t-il de dégoût en l'observant.

Sam plisse des lèvres et l'observe dédaigneusement.

- Je suis soulagé alors… Je ne suis pas un démon… Me voilà sauvé !

Un voile d'incertitude passe devant les yeux du plus vieux des Winchester. Si son fils n'est pas possédé par un démon alors de quelle créature s'agit-il ? Un polymorphe… non… il ne présente aucune de ses caractéristiques… alors qui est-il ? John l'observe de plus près, essaye de trouver un indice qui pourrait l'aider.

C'est alors qu'il voit une entaille sur l'avant bras gauche de Sam. Un début de coupure qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'un des symboles qu'il a vu sur le corps d'une des deux victimes qu'il a observé à la morgue le matin même.

Le chasseur est tiré de ses réflexions lorsque Sam amorce un début de mouvement vers la sortie.

- Qui vous a demandé de bouger ? Gronde-t-il menaçant.

L'éclat de rire de son fils lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

- J'aurais presque peur ! Se moque-t-il.

Le regard de Sam est maintenant totalement rouge, fendu par une ligne noire parfaitement verticale.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et le considère avec dédain.

- J'ai bien fait de venir en fait ! Ajoute-t-il. Grace à toi John, j'ai pu renforcer mon lien avec Sam. Merci de ton aide précieuse... Et rassure-toi… Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus désormais… Adieu.

Son fils se retourne, ignorant délibérément son père ainsi que la décharge de sel qui le frappe dans son dos. Il tourne cependant la tête vers Dean, observe l'arme qu'il pointe hésitant dans sa direction, puis glisse quelques secondes ses yeux effrayants vers ceux de son aîné avant que son apparence devienne trouble.

Sam se crispe, mal à l'aise et sa bouche forme un rictus de douleur. Il aspire par à-coup et frissonne de la tête aux pieds tandis que son corps s'entoure d'un halo opaque et dense.

- Sammy ! S'exclame Dean inquiet, ne pouvant pas tirer délibérément sur son petit frère.

C'est alors que se forme autour de son petit frère deux nouvelles formes nébuleuses qui ne sont autres que Rachel et Marc qui viennent au secours de leur compagnon. L'entité, de nouveau complète, fusionne avec Sam pour l'extirper de cet endroit décidément trop dangereux émotionnellement pour lui.

Enfin complète, Elle va pouvoir quitter définitivement cette ville et continuer son existence paisible.

- Deeean ! Gémit cependant une dernière fois Sam avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une nuée épaisse de brume.

SPN-SPN-SPN

John et Dean restent un instant immobile. Complètement anéantis par la disparition de leur plus jeune.

- Putain de merde ! Rage Dean en abaissant son arme.

Il faut quelques secondes à son père pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se rue sur ses dossiers qu'il a jeté de rage tout à l'heure sur la table basse et les consulte avec précipitation. Il observe les différents clichés des corps puis s'arrête sur celui qui l'intéresse.

- Regarde Dean ! Lance-t-il avec émotion en montrant la photographie à son aîné.

Dean, la mine sombre, s'approche de son père et observe l'image.

- C'est un symbole gravé sur l'une des victimes. Répond-il sans comprendre où il veut en venir, trop préoccupé par la disparition de son frère.

John pointe du doigt l'entaille et lance un regarde mi-désespéré mi-enthousiaste vers lui.

- Sam avait la même marque sur son bras… Ça veut dire que l'enquête que nous menons et ce qui lui est arrivé sont une seule et même affaire !

Dean se sent pitoyable, mais si son père à raison, s'ils ont un début de piste, alors il y a de l'espoir pour retrouver son petit frère. Cependant, vue l'état des cadavres, une boule d'angoisse se forme au creux de son estomac.

- Papa, les corps étaient dans un tel état…

- Je sais Dean, mais nous le retrouverons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En tout cas, je comprends maintenant sa réticence lorsque nous avons débuté nos recherches.

- Il y avait surtout une part de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit ! Lance Dean amèrement. Notre traque au polymorphe était la chasse de trop et sans qu'on s'en rende compte, Sam s'est fait piéger par…ce truc… qui n'en a rien à foutre de nous ! Cette chose n'a pas réagi au sel et elle n'en avait rien à branler que je lui pointe mon arme vers elle… Et maintenant… Elle possède Sam.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'en vouloir, c'est moi Dean ! Coupe John en haussant le ton devant son fils qui culpabilise. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir qu'il y avait un problème… Sam est MON fils aussi et je ne le laisserai pas aux mains d'une créature. Mais pour l'instant, il est hors de question que l'on s'apitoie sur notre sort. Nous allons continuer notre enquête et nous trouverons une piste. Nous allons faire ce que nous faisons toujours lorsque nous chassons et nous le ferons bien !

- Il peut être n'importe où maintenant...

John se tait et appuie son regard dans les yeux verts de son aîné.

- Je sais fils, je sais…

SPN – SPN - SPN

La colère et la culpabilité inondent tellement leur esprit qu'ils n'entendent pas les coups résonner à la porte de leur appartement.

Lorsque qu'ils se font entendre de nouveau avec insistance, le plus vieux des Winchester réalise que quelqu'un cherche à les rencontrer. Il se dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte sur un parfait inconnu. L'homme en face de lui est dans la quarantaine déjà grisonnante, engoncé dans un costume trois pièces gris anthracite de qualité.

- Oui ? Demande John agacé avant même que la personne ait ouvert la bouche.

- Je… je suis Monsieur Mac Callan… et… je recherche ma fille… j'ai discuté avec la gérante de l'hôtel qui m'a dit l'avoir aperçue ici, en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes, dont votre fils… et… heu… est-ce qu'elle serait avec vous ?

L'homme lui tend alors fébrilement une photographie de son enfant.

- Je suis passé à son appartement. Rajoute-t-il désemparé. Mais la serrure a été changée… je suis terriblement inquiet pour elle et sa mère est dans tous ses états !

Dean s'approche de son père et voit sur le cliché une fille souriante débordant de vie. Il reconnait à peine la jeune femme qu'il a vu apparaitre quelques secondes à côté de son frère avant de disparaître.

John éprouve soudain un élan de sympathie pour cet homme qui se fait du soucis pour sa fille, tout comme lui.

- Écoutez… Commence le chasseur. Je pense en effet que nos enfants sont ensemble et je suis aussi inquiet que vous ! Je ne sais pas où est parti mon cadet et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de nous quitter comme ça.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissent un peu plus à l'idée que sa seule piste pour retrouver sa fille tombe à l'eau.

- Nous pouvons cependant nous rendre chez elle et peut-être trouver des indices ? Rajoute John.

- Mais je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas la clef ! Répète Mac Callan.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! Intervient Dean. Je suis serrurier, aucune porte ne me résiste.

Sceptique, l'homme dévisage le jeune Winchester à travers l'interstice de la porte et soupire.

- Si vous me permettez d'entrer dans son appartement, c'est déjà mieux que rien !

- Nous vous suivons. Reprend John en saisissant sa veste rapidement.

Dean, quant à lui, se dirige vers la salle de bain pour avaler un peu d'eau directement au robinet. Depuis l'absence de Sam, une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans sa gorge et n'arrive pas a disparaître.

Un frisson lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale et lui dresse les cheveux sur la tête.

Il s'en veut de n'avoir pas réagi à temps.

D'habitude, il est si vigilant en ce qui concerne Sam qu'il ne comprend pas comment il a pu laisser cette chose s'attaquer à son frère sans qu'il ne remarque son changement de comportement.

_« Cette traque au polymorphe était la chasse de trop » _Repense Dean avec regret. Et c'est cela qui les a foutu dedans. Sam avait raison et son père avait tort !

- Tu viens Dean ? Questionne John avec impatience.

- J'arrive !

Le jeune homme se penche et aspire l'eau par petites quantités pour chasser le goût acide qui envahit sa bouche. Il inonde ensuite son visage généreusement avant de saisir à tâtons la serviette de bain.

Seulement celle-ci a disparu et ne se trouve plus sur le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'il l'avait déposée lui-même un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau qui s'accroche à sa peau, il la cherche partout jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la poubelle.

Calmement et mû par un sixième sens, il appuie sur la pédale d'ouverture et la retrouve enfin imbibée de sang.

- Merde ! Lâche t-il en sortant le tissu épais et poisseux. Il aperçoit également au fond de la poubelle le portable en miettes de Sam.

John arrive alors agacé mais se fige en voyant ce que son fils tient dans les mains.

- C'est le portable de Sam ! L'informe Dean lentement.

- Garde-le. Commande son père la mâchoire crispée. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons en tirer après notre visite chez cette fille… Dépêche-toi maintenant. Reprend-il afin de tirer son aîné de sa contemplation morbide.

- Il ne s'en sépare jamais ! Murmure son fils.

- Je sais… Viens !

SPN – SPN – SPN

Il faut à peine trois minutes à Dean pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Rachel Mac Callan.

Les trois hommes entrent et commencent à fouiller chaque pièce lorsque le père de la jeune fille interpelle les Winchester.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvent dans la chambre et voient sur le lit en désordre de nombreuses traces de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Gémit l'homme effaré en portant ses mains à la bouche.

John et Dean se regardent et commencent à inspecter la pièce méticuleusement.

- Il faut appeler la police. Reprend Mac Callan. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ? Oh Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sang de votre fille. Assure John d'une voix ferme en montrant plusieurs valises jetées à la va-vite sur le sol. Elle doit avoir pris le nécessaire pour partir en voyage !

- Rachel ne serait jamais partie sans nous prévenir, sa mère et moi…

- Mon frère également ! Coupe Dean sinistrement.

- Est-ce que vous avez des informations concernant l'autre jeune homme qui les accompagne ? Questionne John avec espoir.

- Juste qu'il s'appelle Marc Wesson et qu'il est en cours d'économie avec elle. Mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Il faut appeler la police ! Insiste le père de la jeune fille.

- Ils ne feront rien maintenant. Intervient John avec autorité. Ils sont adultes, étudiants et autonomes. La police nous fera attendre plusieurs jours avant de faire quoi que se soit. Essayons plutôt de trouver d'autres indices…

Ils fouillent encore avec plus d'attention l'appartement de Rachel et trouve de nouveau dans la salle de bain une serviette tâchée de sang puis différents tickets de caisse qui ne les avancent pas plus.

Ils découvrent également une pochette en carton jetée dans la poubelle de la cuisine appartenant au jeune étudiant en économie puis différents papiers le concernant dont l'adresse de sa chambre universitaire.

Il y aurait peut être là une nouvelle piste mais Dean n'y croit pas trop. Il sent qu'il est en train de perdre son petit frère et qu'il n'arrivera peut-être jamais à le retrouver. C'est alors que les dernières paroles de Sam proférées à l'attention de son père raisonnent de nouveau dans sa tête : _Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus désormais… Adieu. _

Dean secoue la tête et refuse d'être pessimiste. Ce n'est pas Sammy qui parlait mais l'autre. Il doit tout faire pour rejoindre son petit frère et il se promet qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais tomber.

Il faut qu'il se renseigne sur cette créature et sur les deux meurtres qui ont été perpétrés. Ils sont trois, et par conséquent ils doivent retrouver un troisième corps qui doit être lui aussi lacéré de symboles étranges. Ils sont trois « choses » qui ne se quittent jamais. Bobby connait peut être ce genre de créatures qui se déplacent en groupe.

Elles semblent également se déplacer souvent et donc voler des voitures ou prendre les transports en communs. Dean espère aussi qu'ils ne se déplacent pas en s'évaporant.

Son regard inspecte une dernière fois la pièce lorsqu'il remarque un téléphone posé sur une petite desserte. Il s'en saisit et appuie sur le bouton des appels envoyés puis enclenche le dernier numéro effectué.

- Mineta San José International Airport j'écoute ! Lance alors une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné.

John ainsi que Mac Callan s'approchent de Dean et le dévisagent avec attention.

Son fils appuie sur le haut parleur et les laisse écouter.

- Oui, bonsoir. Répond le jeune homme le cœur battant. Mon frère est parti avec deux amis aujourd'hui… il est asthmatique et a oublié ses médicaments… j'aurais aimé les lui apporter avant qu'il décolle, c'est important, vous pouvez m'aider ?

- Comment s'appelle votre frère ?

- Sam Winchester mais le billet d'avion est peut être au nom de Rachel Mac Callan ou de Marc Wesson.

- Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plait.

Dean attend et passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts. Priant sa bonne fortune qu'il ait enfin une piste réelle.

- J'ai bien une réservation au nom de Mac Callan pour trois passagers mais l'avion a déjà décollé il y a un quart d'heure…

- Merde ! S'exclame Dean en soupirant. Vous pouvez me donner l'heure et le lieu exact de leur arrivée ?

- Si l'avion n'a pas de retard, il devrait arrivée à Palo Alto, vers dix-neuf heures trente.

_La Californie _pense Dean avec inquiétude. Jamais Sam n'aurait voulu y remettre les pieds si tôt après la mort de Jessica.

- Très bien. Lance Dean en retenant son souffle. Maintenant Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander l'impossible, à savoir s'il n'y a pas un avion qui peut me faire arriver avant eux ?

La femme à l'autre bout de fil semble être sensible à la façon dont Dean lui parle et soucieuse d'aider son client lui demande de patienter de nouveau.

- Nous avons une ligne directe qui part dans quarante minutes et qui vous fait arriver dix minutes avant leur atterrissage. Déclare-t-elle au bout d'un long moment. Dois-je réserver le billet.

- Oui ! S'exclame Dean, une réservation pour trois personnes, peu importe si c'est en première ou deuxième classe, n'importe qu'elle option me va !

- Paiement par carte bancaire je suppose ? Questionne la jeune femme.

Dean tend la main vers Mac Callan qui s'exécute sans broncher et tend sa carte, heureux d'avoir retrouvé une piste qui le mènera à sa fille.

John comprend maintenant que le temps va être le facteur décisif pour retrouver son cadet. Il s'installe devant l'ordinateur disposé sur le bureau de la jeune femme et recherche l'itinéraire le plus court pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

Avant de se retrouver bloqué pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans l'avion, il contacte un chasseur de confiance pour qu'il lui procure un véhicule et plusieurs armes afin d'éliminer les créatures qui se sont accaparées de son plus jeune fils.

Les évènements qui suivent s'accélèrent et c'est en quatrième vitesse qu'ils s'engouffrent dans l'Impala pour arriver in extremis dans la salle d'embarquement avant de se jeter essoufflés et en sueur dans l'avion.

L'inquiétude de Dean concernant Sam lui fait oublier un instant sa phobie d'être dans les airs et c'est avec soulagement qu'il sort et retrouve le planché des vaches.

C'est le cœur tambourinant avec force dans ses artères que Dean aperçoit Sam et ses deux compagnons sortir de l'aéroport. Ils sont souriants et semblent être de jeunes étudiants tout à fait communs prêts à faire la fête pendant plusieurs jours.

Dean se dissimule rapidement derrière une colonne de ventilation lorsqu'ils passent tout près de lui pour se diriger vers la file de taxis qui attendent de nouveaux clients.

Le jeune chasseur se précipite alors vers un 4x4 noir pour retrouver son père et Mac Callan.

Ils attendent désormais que les jeunes gens prennent une voiture pour les suivre et les arrêter.

Ils retiennent leur respiration lorsque Sam tourne son regard fatigué vers eux et semble chercher quelque chose au loin. Rachel touche son bras et discute avec lui, détournant ainsi son attention d'eux.

Lorsque le cadet des Winchester pénètre dans le taxi, John démarre son véhicule et les prend en filature.

A suivre...

_Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_Merci pour vos gentils mp et merci également à Barjy, Marianaclea, Yumi-elfeuw et Mérane pour vos reviews, j'adore connaître vos réactions !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Elisab_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

L'entité se sentait comblée et trépignait de bonheur. Malgré sa précipitation pour trouver de nouveaux hôtes, elle avait choisi ceux qui lui convenaient parfaitement. Rachel et Marc étaient forts et en bonne santé, palliant ainsi la faiblesse de Sam qui commençait doucement à se plier à sa volonté.

Elles avait pris peur lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu qu'il avait un sang corrompu, peur qu'il affaiblisse le corps du jeune homme jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'elle se trompait et qu'il n'était qu'un frein provisoire à son emprise.

Il fallait juste contourner le problème et faire comprendre à Sam tout le bénéfice qu'il pouvait obtenir en restant avec elle.

Bientôt elle allait le purifier complètement. Lui rendre totalement son humanité.

Très vite, il serait à elle, comme les deux autres.

Il était quasiment impossible pour un humain de comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Une pensée globalement unique dans trois corps différents. Trois hôtes toujours focalisés dans un seul but, la conservation de son essence, de son être. Une créature mythologique qui pouvait renaître et vivre éternellement tant que l'un des trois humains survivait.

Elle changeait de corps à peu près tous les cinquantes ans, lui permettant ainsi de se familiariser à son époque et de rester toujours en phase avec son temps.

A de rares occasions et par obligation, elle s'était vue changer de corps, surtout durant les guerres, parce qu'ils étaient trop endommagés et irrémédiablement défectueux et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les sauver malgré tous ses pouvoirs.

L'entité aimait son confort et détestait être contrariée. Quitter ses corps précipitamment la rendait de très mauvaise humeur et surtout ... terriblement dangereuse.

Suzanne était l'une de ces exceptions, lorsque l'entité s'était invitée en elle, tout était correct, rien n'indiquait que le cancer qui la rongeait proliférerait si vite et la mettrait en péril.

_Impossible de la guérir alors que le mal progressait plus vite que la guérison._

L'entité s'était alors approchée de Marc et avait commencé le rituel du passage, gravant sur la peau de son nouvel hôte une porte d'entrée pour s'y faufiler. Bien sûr, pour que le transfère soit définitif, elle avait dû garder l'héritage de son ancien corps en lui arrachant un peu de sa peau qu'elle avait ingurgitée avec respect.

Elle avait observé ensuite le corps de Suzanne avec nostalgie. Elle l'affectionnait tellement et se souvenait si clairement des moments intenses passés ensemble.

Il était dommage qu'elle ai dû endommager son corps si parfait en y gravant de nombreux symboles afin de tenter de la sauver. Tom et Nicolas avaient eux aussi essayé de la guérir en renforçant le lien sur leur propre corps, mais rien n'avait marché.

_Suzanne était vouée à la mort._

Tout s'est alors précipité.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une nuit pour pouvoir renaître.

Il a été facile pour Nicolas de trouver Rachel qui rentrait seule à la tombée de la nuit, après avoir pris un verre chez une amie. Ils habitaient dans le même secteur et se connaissaient déjà de vue.

La créature avait procédé alors de la même façon : Approche tout en douceur, mise en place du symbole pour accéder au corps, installation dans son nouvel environnement puis préservation d'un échantillon de son ancien hôte.

Elle en a fait de même pour Tom qui a observé Sam sortant du Drugstore.

_C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait dû se méfier. _

Le jeune chasseur était sur ses gardes et n'a pas été immédiatement soumis à sa volonté. Il s'est débattu et Tom s'est vu contraint de le maîtriser assez violemment avant de lui appliquer le premier symbole et de lui faire avaler un morceau de sa propre chair une fois en lui.

La transition a été rude et l'entité a fini par l'immobiliser afin qu'il se détende et que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse.

Le passage des anciens aux nouveaux corps ont débuté au même moment, tous les trois, à la minute près.

Maintenant et après plusieurs jours passés en leur compagnie, elle n'avait plus aucun regret. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait choisi des hôtes splendides et parfaits.

L'intelligence, la grâce et la force réunies.

Elle aimait déjà Rachel, Marc et Samuel au delà de tout entendement humain.

Elle était eux, et ils étaient à elle à jamais.

SPN – SPN – SPN

Les chasseurs les ont suivi à bonne distance.

Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était lourd et pesant.

Ils avaient tous une boule au ventre de peur de les perdre dans la circulation dense en ce début de soirée.

Les Winchester et Mac Callan ont senti leur rythme cardiaque augmenter lorsqu'ils ont vu le taxi qu'ils suivaient bifurquer sur la droite alors qu'ils étaient engagés dans une autre voie.

John a alors forcé soudainement le passage provoquant une multitude de bruits stridents de klaxons émis par des automobilistes effrayés et en colères.

Ils se sont heureusement rapprochés du véhicule sans trop se faire remarquer.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire une fois qu'ils seront arrivés à destination ? Demande le père de Rachel inquiet.

- Je n'en sais foutrement rien pour le moment... Avoue John tout en fixant la route, absorbé complètement par sa conduite afin de ne pas perdre la trace de son fils.

- Nous avons demandé à l'un de nos amis de faire des recherches pour savoir ce qui a pu leur arriver. Complète Dean sans vouloir en dire trop.

Mac Callan les regarde soupçonneux.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie... Alors dites-moi ce que vous me cachez ? Je sais que ma fille agit bizarrement dernièrement et si je ne devenais pas fou je dirais que ce n'est plus elle. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

John et Dean se regardent quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

- Vous avez raison... Avoue le plus vieux des Winchester. Il y a des situations qui peuvent parfois dépasser toutes compréhensions habituelles...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? S'énerve Mac Callan. Ne me prenez pas pour un con et crachez ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire bon Dieu !

John observe alors l'homme à travers le rétroviseur intérieur du véhicule en serrant la mâchoire.

- Très bien... répond-t-il la voix grave. Nous pensons que mon fils et votre fille sont possédés par quelque chose qui n'est pas humain...

Devant le silence qui suit et l'absence de réaction du père de Rachel, Dean se retourne et le fixe inquiet.

L'homme est pâle et déglutit difficilement.

Son monde s'est écroulé depuis que Rachel a disparu et que son comportement a littéralement fait une rotation de cent quatre vingt degrés.

Il admet la possibilité qu'elle n'est plus elle même... Alors la possession ? _Absurde !_ Un délire ?

Être possédé... _tout de même_... Mais quand il n'y a rien qui explique concrètement la situation alors...

_Pourquoi pas ! _

De toute façon, il serait prêt a accepter n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa petite fille d'avant.

- D'accord. Murmure-t-il lentement. Est-ce qu'on peut les aider à redevenir... eux-mêmes ?

- Nous attendons l'appel de Bobby. Reprend Dean en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux courts. C'est l'un des meilleurs pour ce genre de recherche.

- Attention, il se gare ! Avertit soudainement John en dépassant le véhicule stationné devant un petit hôtel de cinq étages.

Ils savent désormais où leurs enfants vont se loger et les évènements qui vont suivre s'accélèrent alors que l'entité ne se doute de rien.

John et Dean sortent de la voiture et se faufilent presque invisibles jusque dans le hall du bâtiment tandis que Mac Callan se fait passer pour un nouveau client et se renseigne au guichet alors qu'il voit sa fille et les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnent prendre un peu plus loin l'ascenseur.

Il attend un instant et voit l'ascenseur s'arrêter au troisième étage puis il demande une chambre au même niveau pour une semaine. Le gérant le regarde un moment.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous au troisième ? Demande t-il curieux.

- C'est au milieu de l'immeuble...

Mac Callan sourit maladroitement devant sa réponse vaseuse.

Le gérant l'observe les yeux ronds mais devant son aspect impeccable il lui tend une carte magnétique.

- C'est la chambre trente-quatre, bon séjour Monsieur !

Le père de Rachel prend rapidement le même chemin, arrive lentement dans le couloir et voit une porte se refermer. Il passe devant silencieusement et fait tomber sa carte sur la moquette verte. Il entend des rires et une voix masculine. Il est maintenant certain que sa fille, Marc et Sam sont derrière la porte numéro trente-trois.

En retenant sa respiration, il se dirige vers sa chambre, tremble des mains en faisant glisser son passe pour ouvrir la porte puis entre soulagé.

Se saisissant de son portable il appelle immédiatement Dean pour qu'il le rejoigne.

L'aîné des Winchester emprunte les escaliers métalliques à l'arrière du bâtiment et le retrouve en quelques minutes.

- Vous les avez localisé ? Interroge le jeune homme en déposant son sac chargé d'armes sur la table.

- Dans la pièce voisine. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre sac ?

- Juste du matériel au cas où !

L'homme le dévisage le visage rouge de colère.

- Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre satané sac ?

- Okay, okay ! Admet Dean calmement. Il y a des armes à feu, des armes blanches, des pieux et différents flacons qui peuvent zigouiller une panoplie de créatures bizarres où démoniaques, ça vous va comme réponse ?

- Ça veut dire que vous pensez blesser ma fille ? Demande Mac Callan livide.

- Il y a aussi mon petit frère avec elle...

- Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, c'est ça ! Continue le père de Rachel, l'angoisse lui serrant soudainement le ventre.

- Écoutez... Je veux autant récupérer Sam que vous votre fille. Mais il faut être claire, ça ne va pas se faire avec des sourires et des poignées de mains... Et nous devons aussi imaginer qu'ils ne se laisseront pas faire ! Nous devons également nous protéger !

Dean est interrompu lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Reconnaissant le code de son père, il ouvre la porte et ne peut s'empêcher de cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il le voit en compagnie de Bobby Singer.

- Bobby ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ravis de te voir aussi gamin ! Grogne le vieil ami de John. J'étais dans le coin et je voulais voir de mes propres yeux dans quel merdier vous avez mis les pieds !

- Oh ça va Bobby ! Coupe le plus vieux des Winchester agacé.

Le nouveau chasseur aperçoit alors le père de Rachel et le regarde méfiant.

- Bobby. Intervient Dean. Je te présente Mac Callan. Le père de... la fille qui est avec Sam.

- Bobby Singer. Bougonne-t-il du bout des lèvres en lui serrant la main, surpris que les Winchester laissent un « civil » intervenir dans leur affaire.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose concernant les créatures qui ont Sam ? Demande Dean impatient de venir à son secours.

Bobby s'avance et s'installe autour de la table pour y déposer plusieurs livres anciens.

- Pas plusieurs, mais une créature ! Reprend-il. Après les explications de ton père, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des recherches et d'après mes sources, elle s'apparente plus à une divinité de la mythologie grecque et romaine comme les « Charités » ou « les trois grâces »...

- Tu veux dire les trois nanas à poils qui se tiennent la main façon Peace and Love ?! Se moque Dean en pensant que Bobby a perdu la tête.

- Détrompe toi idiot ! Coupe le chasseur sérieusement. Elles sont trois, avec chacune des attributs qui les rendent irrésistibles : la beauté, la force, l'intelligence... Ça te rappelle personne ?

- Avec le temps on en a fait des jeunes filles naïves et inoffensives, des compagnes de Vénus. Reprend Singer en replaçant sa casquette sur la tête. Mais quand je lis certains ouvrages qui précèdent cette période et bien je ne voudrais pas les rencontrer dans un coin de la rue.

- Précise Bobby ! Demande John attentif.

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un te donner « _des bienfaits et la reconnaissance de tous_ » sans contrepartie ? Non... Continue le chasseur. J'ai exploré d'autres pistes et je suis tombé sur plusieurs textes de Diogène de Sinope, un grec ancien, qui nous met en garde contre elles. Écoutez moi ça : «_Gare aux trois voyageurs qui incarnent le désir sexuel, la force du guerrier et l'intelligence qui inspire le respect. Ils s'exposent à un danger plus grand. Leur volonté s'estompe jusqu'à faire mauvais usage d'eux-mêmes pour ne servir qu'elle_».

- C'est du chinois pour moi ! Avoue Dean confus. C'est qui elle ?

- Justement ! précise Singer. Il semblerait qu'« elle » soit une créature primitive, une espèce de pieuvre qui ne peut pas mourir tant qu'on ne lui a pas coupé les bras et la tête. Le hic d'après-moi c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite de matière organique et qu'elle peut se fractionner et se cacher dans plusieurs corps.

- Bobby, on sait donc qu'on a affaire à une... chose... une divinité très très vieille, mais... Dean hésite en regardant le père de Rachel puis le chasseur. Dis-moi que tu as trouvé un moyen de la neutraliser sans la tuer !

Le vieil homme l'observe en se pinçant les lèvres puis se frotte le bas de la nuque avant de remettre en place sa casquette.

- J'ai ma p'tite idée là dessus, mais c'est pas du sûre à cent pour cent. Je crois qu'on a essayé de nous dire comment s'en débarrasser à travers les descriptions des « Charités ». Elles ont toutes les trois des attributs bien spécifiques. L'une tient une rose, l'autre un dé à jouer et la dernière une branche de myrte. Dans d'autres représentations elles tiennent une pomme, mais là je crois que c'est une interprétation libre de certains artistes... Alors, lorsqu'on y regarde d'un peu plus près, je me suis dis ; putain de bordel de merde pourquoi une rose ?

- Parce que les nanas aiment bien qu'on leur offre des fleurs ? Ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Dean.

- Bon Dieu je cause gamin ! Sermonne Bobby. J'ai pris le mot rose au sens littéral et en quoi il pourrait nous servir en tant que chasseur et la seule chose qui est ressorti de mes recherches c'est le quartz rose. Il est aussi puissant que le sel et sa charge d'ondes électriques est très forte. Une fois réduit en poudre, il peut emprisonner celui qui est à l'intérieur et absorber son énergie négative.

- C'est à dire l'affaiblir ? Demande John.

- Exact. Confirme son ami.

- Donc on sait comment les retenir ! Ajoute l'aîné des Winchester.

- Toujours exact Dean. Quant au dé, il indique toujours le chiffre trois. Là c'est simple, on sait de façon certaine combien ils sont !

- Et pour finir, la myrte. Termine Bobby. C'est un ingrédient souvent utilisé pour préparer des sortilèges, on l'utilise aussi pour beaucoup de philtres. Pour nous, c'est surtout son huile diluée dans de l'eau qui pourrait nous être utile.

- Un peu comme de l'eau bénite ? Suggère encore Dean.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça leur fera...

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Interroge le jeune Winchester. C'est pas un peu léger pour les attaquer de front ?

- On a fait pire ! Remarque John la voix grave.

- Bah on va voir ça tout de suite ! Conclut le vieux chasseur en sortant de son paquetage un sac de toile contenant du quartz rose. Qui se charge de déposer ça devant la porte et aux fenêtres de nos « trois grâces » ?

SPN – SPN - SPN

Dès qu'ils sont rentrés dans leur chambre, Rachel, Marc et Sam ont ri de bon cœur lorsqu'ils ont vu la pièce principale décorée dans le style des années soixante-dix. De grands carreaux oranges et blancs entrecroisés sur un fond vert anglais tapissaient tous les murs, contrastant horriblement avec le mobilier noir laqué.

_Un choc visuel à vous donner la nausée._

Ils ont ensuite jeté leurs bagages dans un coin de la pièce et se sont installés sur le canapé pour se détendre tandis que Marc fermait les double-rideaux.

Ils se sont ensuite nourri de sang frais. Chacun buvant le sang de l'autre. Une auto-alimentation pour faciliter leur union mentale.

Sam a hésité avant de porter ses lèvres au poignet de Rachel pour savourer le goût cuivré de son sang. Son instinct de chasseur lui hurlant que ce qu'il faisait était mauvais.

Il a voulu aussi les mettre en garde lorsqu'ils se sont abreuvés du sien. Mais l'entité lui a enlevé tous ses doutes. Désormais, son sang était pur et lavé de toute souillure démoniaque. Il était de nouveau entièrement humain à son grand soulagement.

A présent, Libéré de cette chape de béton qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et qui l'avait toujours fait sentir différent, il était vraiment bien, éreinté mais calme et serein.

Comment ne pas remercier celle qui l'avait libéré de ce mal ? Comment réagir alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant ? Comment ne pas la bénir après l'avoir libéré de ce malaise qui l'avait toujours accompagné depuis son enfance surtout quant il se demandait qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui ?

Dorénavant, il sentait que cette colère sourde logée au plus profond de lui-même et qui n'attendait qu'un déclencheur pour exploser avait disparu pour toujours.

Depuis que son sang n'était plus maudit et qu'il avait rejoint Marc et Rachel, il savait que tout se passerait bien.

Il ne se sentait pas piégé et n'éprouvait aucune douleur, ni aucune peine.

Lorsqu'il les regardait si prévenant avec lui, si soucieux de son bien-être, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

D'un seul regard ils se comprenaient. Le jeune homme pouvait décrire naturellement le moindre petit geste de ses compagnons et pouvait les apaiser avec une parole ou un geste amical.

Trouver quelqu'un qui vous comprend sans rien dire, juste en vous observant, en posant doucement une main sur le bras pour vous réconforter et vous apaiser d'un regard, voilà ce qu'il possédait à présent.

Sam n'avait jamais ressenti ça si intensément. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait éprouvé ce genre d'émotions dans sa vie passée, avec... Dean... uniquement... son aîné qui s'était chargé de lui comme d'un parent... meilleur qu'un père ou qu'une mère... Son grand frère qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui et qui...

La main de Rachel se posa délicatement sur sa joue et Sam oublia immédiatement toutes ses pensées pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le présent.

SPN – SPN – SPN

Enjamber la balustrade pour déposer devant la fenêtre de la chambre de l'entité de la poudre de quartz rose avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Dean, qui avait secrètement remercié le ciel lorsqu'il avait vu les rideaux tirés.

Faire la même chose devant leur porte avait été tout aussi facile.

Maintenant piégé à l'intérieur, il espérait qu'ils ne s'évaporeraient pas comme Sam l'avait fait devant lui et son père.

Les chasseurs ont ensuite enduit d'huile de myrte toutes leurs armes ainsi que plusieurs couteaux. Les gourdes ont été remplies avec le même ingrédient. Ils ont également pris des cordes et plusieurs paires de menottes.

En bref, tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile au moment de l'affrontement.

- Donc, quel est votre plan ? Demande Mac Callan impressionné par tout l'arsenal des chasseurs étalé sur le lit.

- On entre, on les asperge de myrte, on les plaques au sol et on essaye surtout de rester en vie. Répond le plus vieux des Winchester avec détermination.

- Et après ? Questionne le père de Rachel en s'agitant nerveusement.

- Au mieux, une fois neutralisé on essaye plusieurs invocations et filtres, au pire on les ramène chez Bobby et on essaye d'autres méthodes un peu plus agressives.

- C'est-à-dire ? Continue l'homme devenant de plus en plus blanc.

John l'observe avec gène et espère qu'ils n'auront pas besoin d'aller jusque là.

- Vaut mieux ne pas savoir ! Répond-il tout de même en rejoignant Bobby et Dean qui patientent devant la porte.

- Restez ici et attendez notre retour.

- Mais je veux aider ma fille, je veux vous aider ! Conteste-t-il en regardant les trois chasseurs.

- Nous le savons. Coupe Bobby, mais si nous sommes en difficulté, vous serez le seul qui pourra intervenir. Laissez nous faire notre job mais restez vigilant, nous pourrons vous appelez à n'importe quel moment !

Déterminé, le vieux chasseur quitte la pièce suivi des deux Winchester.

Dean se poste alors devant la porte de la chambre de son frère et commence à travailler la serrure le plus silencieusement possible afin de l'ouvrir.

Quand un petit clic se fait entendre, il attend quelques secondes, puis la pousse lentement en retenant sa respiration.

Il règne dans la pièce un silence étrange.

A pas de velours, ils pénètrent dans la pièce et ne voient dépasser du canapé que le haut de deux têtes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Marc étonné, en sortant de la petite cuisine à la gauche de Dean.

D'un seul mouvement Rachel et Sam se relèvent surpris et se retournent pour observer les chasseurs.

Marc s'imprègne des informations que lui transmet le cadet des Winchester et d'un geste de la main, il envoie valser dans les airs Dean et John.

Pour protéger ses amis, Bobby l'asperge généreusement d'eau de myrte.

Le jeune Wesson se met soudainement à hurler alors que la peau de son visage, de son bras et de son torse se mettent à fondre comme s'ils étaient entrés en contact avec de l'acide.

Sam et Rachel se précipitent rageusement sur le vieux chasseur et le rouent de coups tandis que Marc essaye de prendre la porte pour fuir et se soigner.

Lorsque son pied touche le quartz rose, une décharge électrique le tétanise et un choc brutal lui fait perdre connaissance. Il tombe inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Dean se redresse rapidement et fonce vers son frère et Rachel qui s'acharnent sur le vieux chasseur.

L'impact est tellement puissant qu'il projette Rachel contre la table qui éclate et se disloque tandis que Sam l'évite de justesse et continue de lutter contre John qui est revenu à la charge pour aider son vieil ami.

Rachel s'apprête à riposter violemment mais pousse un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle est recouverte de poudre de quartz rose que Dean vient de lui jeter.

La jeune femme commence à suffoquer et n'arrive plus a respirer alors que la poudre qu'elle a exhalée dans la bataille pénètre dans ses poumons. Ses yeux rouges pleurent de douleur et les hoquets successifs n'arrivent pas à la libérer de l'étouffement.

Le plus jeune des Winchester s'arrête de combattre et se précipite vers Rachel pour l'aider.

Soudain, un halo lumineux épais et blanc strié de veines rouges s'échappe de la bouche de Rachel et se dirige vers la fenêtre avant de foncer furieux vers Dean.

- Dean ! Hurle son père. Mouille toi d'eau de myrte tout de suite !

Le jeune homme s'exécute in extremis alors que le halo grésillant de rage et de frustration, tournoie autour de lui, avant de se réfugier dans le corps du jeune Wesson qui reprend aussitôt ses esprits.

- Dean, est-ce qu'elle est vivante ? Questionne Bobby en se relevant péniblement alors que Sam, le regard rouge et meurtrier se retourne vers lui pour le dévisager haineux.

L'aîné des Winchester s'accroupit auprès de la jeune femme et place ses doigts sur son coup.

- Il est très faible, mais il bat...

Dean n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Marc lui lance un brutal coup de pied sur la tempe qui l'assomme et l'éloigne de Rachel.

Abasourdi, Dean chancelle et voit avec horreur Wesson s'approcher de la gorge de la jeune femme et de lui croquer un morceau de sa peau.

Le corps de la jeune femme frisonne tandis que sa jugulaire sectionnée se met à se vider complètement au même rythme que ses battements de son cœur.

Marc à le côté du visage déformé par l'acide et la bouche sanglante. Il se relève en grimaçant et regarde Sam, qui, après un signe de la tête, se retourne pour faire face à Bobby et John.

- Vous allez mourir. Avertit Sam furieux avant de se jeter sur son père et Bobby.

La force du jeune homme est impressionnante et John a le souffle coupé lorsqu'il reçoit son poing puissant dans l'estomac. Il recule de quelques pas et esquive le coup suivant de justesse. Il parvient cependant à déséquilibrer Sam dès que son pied entre durement en contact avec son genou.

Bobby en profite pour jeter sur lui une poignée de poudre de quartz rose avant de se plaquer sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Fuit ! Hurle Sam le visage défiguré par la douleur, en regardant le jeune Wesson qui se saisit du corps de Rachel pour le lancer au travers de la fenêtre qui éclate en mille morceaux.

En entendant le hurlement de son petit frère, Dean à moitié anesthésié par le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête, dirige son regard flou vers lui.

Sam se débat comme un Diable malgré le quartz qui le fait terriblement souffrir et Bobby qui l'emprisonne.

John réussit malgré tout à immobiliser sa tête en lui agrippant les cheveux et profite de cette position pour lui faire respirer une petite quantité que poudre.

Marc hésite entre fuir pour sauver son existence et aider son compagnon. Le corps de Rachel a rompu la ligne de quartz rose et il peut enfin s'échapper.

Sam, par la pensée, lui interdit de choisir et le pousse à partir quand son corps est pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Son hurlement s'intensifie avant qu'une nouvelle partie de l'entité s'échappe de sa bouche.

Dean se saisit de son arme cachée derrière son dos et tire sur Wesson pour qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer le halo qui le suit comme son ombre.

Marc, déséquilibré, chute alors avec le corps de Rachel dans ses bras du troisième étage. Ils atterrissent brutalement sur le trottoir dans un bruit de craquement atroce.

Dean se précipite à leur suite, s'arrête à la fenêtre et voit en contre-bas, plusieurs passants s'agglutiner autour des corps des jeunes gens possédés, avant de se mettre à hurler de panique et de peur.

Le halo qui suivait le corps de Marc a disparu et deux personnes, la bouche en sang, s'éloignent rapidement de l'attroupement qui se forme autour de Wesson et de Mac Callan désormais morts.

L'entité a réussi à s'enfuir en laissant derrière elle mort et désolation.

- Bon Dieu merde ! Jure Dean en tapant son poing de rage contre le mur.

Un frisson glacial le saisit et le fait tressaillir de peur.

Paniqué, il se précipite dans un état second vers son petit frère et redoute le pire.

Allongé sur le sol, Sam est terriblement pâle et complètement immobile.

John et Bobby quant à eux, s'affairent frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Il est vivant ? Questionne-t-il fébrilement en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

A suivre...

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il ne vous a pas trop déstabilisé . Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai pris aussi quelques libertés avec la mythologie grecque et romaine et je l'ai arrangée à ma sauce..._

_Bien évidemment, dans Supernatural rien ne m'appartient ! Hélas..._

_Merci Yakusokuymi, Marianclea, Barjy02 et Yumi-elfeuw pour vos reviews ainsi que celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en « Follows »._

_A très bientôt,_

_Elisab_


End file.
